Demonheart: The Forging
by Writer Moonsworn
Summary: So, this is the start of a tale about a demon hunter named Alriona Moonsworn. His tale is long and rather interesting. This is my first book in my series and I decided to test it to see how it did here. Read to your heart's content! Also, if it looks rather unpleasing to the eye...it's not my fault.


Demonheart: the Forging

To The Greyshields: You guys are funny, you guys are sweet, but god damn, you guys are the best.

Part 1: House Bloodstorm:

Chapter 1: Hunter, Hunted:

Ah, the ten years of hiding. They were sickly sweet, a pleasure that even now, I miss. However, thes e years were filled with horrors in their own ways. I am Alriona Moonsworn and this is the tale of my ten years in exile…

It all started long ago. I had just managed to flee

Outland and the Dark Portal, making it all the way to Kalimdor by some miracle. The first place I chose to make my stay was Winterspring.

The name was accurate. It was a massive, snowy

area, near Mount Hyjal. The howling wind cut through my felskin armor, nearly turning my skin blue. The crunch of snow underfoot was persistent, yet I pressed forward. I could see the snowy trees ahead.

The denizins of Winterspring, namely a small goblin town in the center, were more than likely in their

confy houses with heat, well I was left in the freezing cold. I looked around, searching for cave or somewhere to seek shelter from the freezing cold. Anything, even if it was as simple as a small hut. Yet I found none. The snow storm picked up and I struggled to press forward. My legs were freezing, my heart burning with the power of the freezing cold.

I had nowhere to go. If I was being hunted, I

would surely be dead within the hour. Then I spotted a cave. I nearly ignored the snow storm and ran for it, yet my

legs held me down like stones. I painfully walked towards the cave, my tattoos glowing with power as if to provide

light as I entered. I fell to the floor, the snow replying with a

large crunch.

I began to breath slowly, trying to regain my

bearings. My body was almost numb from the cold, and even now, I could still feel it. It had been three months since the attack on the Black Temple. And I knew of the

new laws in place, of how demon hunters were kill on sight.

It was simple enough. Avoid people. I stopped my session of breaths, attempting to get onto my feet, yet I could feel

them shaking. I fell with a crash to the ground, growling as I picked myself up.

I needed warmth. I searched for fire, desperately darting my eyes from all directions. I found none. I sighed

as I nearly succumbed to the howling cold. Yet I pressed myself forwards. I summoned fel-flame to my palm, instantly providing warmth to my whole body. My legs stopped shaking. I looked to the gaping entrance to the cave, seeing the howling storm continuing its rampage throughout the area.

I let my fel flame die, making the cave almost as dark as night. My weapons sat in their sheaths at my

side, the blades freezing from the cutting cold. I couldn't even touch the hilt without having my hands nearly go numb. I began to look around for something, almost stumbling around in the darkness. Lorven's necklace dangled from my neck. I could hear the crunch of footsteps behind me. I paused. I turned around, seeing a massive, bruting figure standing there. It carried a torch, and I could make out black and blue armor, aswell as a twin pair of black swords.

"What are you doing here?" The figure boomed. I sighed, not even having the ability to speak. My lips were

sealed by the howling wind.

"Anwser me!" The figure boomed again, anger clearly taking his voice.

I tried to move my lips, yet they refused utterly. I drew my sword, almost in challenge. I walked over to the wall, spelling out "I cannot talk, my lips are too cold." The warrior looked at me, almost puzzled. "Then anwser me on the wall!" He ordered.

I made a half attempt at sighing before writing out on the wall "I am a demon hunter and I have come here to escape the wrath of the Night Elves. Please, I beg of you good sir, if you have any honor, help me. I am basically defenseless."

I collapsed as I spelled the last word. The orc slowly came to me, inspecting the wall. He looked down at me. Tension was in the air. I could see his massive green face and blue pupils. My eyes remained open. He knelt before me, inspecting me before nodding.

"You're body needs heat." He said, looking around. "I'll get a fire going. In the meantime, you rest."

I looked at him, confused for a moment before nodding. My head fit the ground as the crunch of his

footsteps could be heard in the distance. You should've given up when you had the chance.My demon taunted. No, you should've given up. I won't give in. I replied. We shall

see. Soon, you will know agony.

My stomach ached with fury. I soon realized I hadn't eaten a single thing since arriving on Azeroth again. I sighed as the gurgling sound echoed through the cave. I sighed along with it, the sound ringing throughout the cave. I felt so helpless, as if I was bound by chains to the

ground below me, my mouth taped shut. Fate seemed to be

mocking me.

It felt like hours until the warrior returned, yet it was only a few minutes. I remeber seeing his massive, towering figure coming back, fire wood in his hands. He set it down near me, the howling wind counting to rage. I could

see his armor was caked with snow, almost painting it

white besides a few stubborn spots that refused.

He grabbed bottled fire from a pouch in his armor, pouring it onto the wood. It instantly came to life, a

roaring fire created. The snow began to melt from his armor, making it almost seem soggy.

"So, what are you doing all the way out here anyways?" The Warrior asked after a few minutes of silence.

I paused. More silence came as I pondered on my anwser. "I am here in exile." I replied.

The warrior picked up a large leg that he had brought in with the firewood, of a dear I supposed, placing it over the fire before taking a large bite out of it. I swear, I was so hungry, he was taunting me.

"Ah, so you're an exile." He said, chewing the piece of meat. "What'd you do?" He asked.

I paused again. Telling him the true story was…probably a terrible idea. Yet I'm a terrible liar. I knew my mind would make up a literally unbelievable story. I sighed, breaking the silence for a mere moment before shattering it entirely.

"I'm a demon hunter." I replied, taking on a

bitter tone.

The warrior looked appalled at me, almost taking it in as an unbeliveable fact. To be honest, now I honestly am

curious as what he was doing in Winterspring that day. The war aganist the Lich King was taking place far in the north, within the depths of Northrend. The Horde and

Alliance were fully commited to killing the Scourge, yet one of their, from the looks of it at the time, most seinor

warriors was off in Winterspring? It made no sense.

I was fully expecting the warrior to draw his sword and put me down, yet he didn't. Minutes ticked by. I could almost hear the clicking of a clock. After what seemed like an eternity, the warrior finally spoke.

"You may be a demon hunter. You may use fel

magic, the one thing that I would love to see destroyed. You may be a half-demon, and many more things that I despise. However, You have one thing other fel users cannot even comprehend: honor. A wise man once said "honor, heroes. No matter how dire the battle, never forsake it." You have honor in your heart." The Warrior explained.

I gasped at his reasoning. It was truly a shock. The fel ruined the orcs, their people, their homeworld. It made

them suffer, even creating modern day warlocks.

The warrior realized this shock, as it was written upon my face. He sighed. "You're wondering why I'm not

driving my sword through your heart right now, aren't you?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, please do share your

reasoning."

"It's because you're different. It would a shame to kill you in cold blood. Only those without honor truly deserve to die."

Those words will forever be within my heart. We

sat in silence for the next few minutes, both of us wondering what to do next. Then, it was broken by the

familiar crunch of footsteps. We froze, neither of us daring to move. Eventually, we discovered the source. And I let out

a gasp. A night elven women, dressed in green armor walked in. Her armor was a combination of cloth and fine

plate. In her hand was a crescent shaped glaive.

"Alrion Irontree! Show yourself and face judgement!" She demanded.

I stood up, drawing my warglaives from my back. "I"ll show myself." I said, musing. "But I refuse you're

judgement."

I swear I could see the warden smiling behind her helmet. "It's a shame. You die ethier way!"

The warrior charged towards me, her glaive ready to slice through my heart. I raised my weapon, barely managing to block it. I quickly remebered my injuries and buckled under the pressure of her relentless assault. I fell from the preasure, the glaive slicing my chest open. I screamed in agony, falling to the ground.

"How weak. You call yourself a demon hunter?

The rest of you're kind would shame you, and rightly so." She replied.

I growled under my breath, yet I knew what

would happen next. Death had come for me. Or whatever else had become of the Ill idari . Yet the most unexpected

happened next. The orc warrior drew both his blades,

leaping towards the elf and throwing one to knock her blade aside. It fell with a crash to the ground. The warden looked shocked.

The orcish warrior then proceeded to punch the

night elf in the face, sending her helmet flying, revealing a beautiful face. "Why are you helping him? He is a criminal. Stay out of elven affairs, orc." She spat.

"He is wounded, and you would dare to attack

him? Do you even have honor!" He cried.

The Warden smiled. "I have no need of honor to ensure justice, orc." She said as she picked up her

lost weapon and helmet. "All I know is that you are protecting a crimmnal and thus must die."

The warrior laughed. "Good luck, night elf." He

said.

The two crashed together, the sound of steel contacting steel echoing throughout the cave. The Warrior pushed both his blade down upon the elf, calling upon the strength of a thousand men to shatter his opponent's weapon. It was an amazement that it held out as long it did, yet eventually, after a full minute of the battle, the cresent glaive gave way. It shattered, nearly dooming the night elf to death.

Yet she fell, only having a shard of the weapon

grace her face. She looked at the warrior in shock and fear, before looking back at me with a stone face. The Warden leapt backwards.

"You may have won this battle, however soon i

will have my revenge. You have both doomed yourself to death!" She cried, running towards the entrance to the cave. I looked at the warrior in awe, before getting to my feet. I bowed.

"Thank you for your help." I said formally.

The warrior didn't seem to care. "I'd say you should stay away from elven lands." He said. "You must survive. I must leave this place, the Horde are calling me back to Orggrimar. It seems that something has happened in Northrend."

And with that, the warrior left out into the

blizzard.

Chapter 2: A New Home:

It was a long time before the warrior returned, but when he did, he made an offer to me. He told me that he would

smuggle me into Orggrimar, where I would be protected from the fury of the Kaldorei. I agreed, seeing as it was

better then my current suitation. However, it would only make things worse later on…

Howllen, the warrior, had been generous. He had

given me a home in the depths of Orggrimar. My area was nothing more then a small hut outside the city. He had

placed a sign that read "this is a restricted area. Noone is

to enter this area without the permission of Warlord

Howllen." It made me smile.

"Do not leave this place without me at you're side." Howllen warned. "There are guards outside, aswell as idiots dueling, as always. If any of them see you, I have no doubt that the entire Horde will bring down it's fury." The warrior

said. My new home was not massive, but it was manageable. It was small, with very little things in it. The

walls were colored white, cracks in the walls from the

elements. There was a small, wooden table in the right corner, a flask of water on it. There was also a small sack

on the table. It was filled with food, as I could see via the

bone sticking out of the bag. "One more thing. It

would seem that the Forsaken are under pressure. If you

hear any of those bags of bones, and you will know if you hear one, tell me about it. I beleive it could be of political aid. " The warrior said.

I nodded, as the warrior turned around and

closed the door behind him. The wine of machines quickly followed. I knew that meant the door was being locked. I

looked around, swiftly bored at the moment. I sighed as I realized he didn't leave me something to amuse me.

I laid myself

to the ground, staring up at the ceiling. It had been almost

a year since the many incidents that forced me into exile,

yet I never had a chance to look over it all. It had been so

long, and yet finally, I was out of the storm. For the time being. My thoughts were racing. So many questions. Could I have saved Lorven? Could I have prevented my exile? Could I have saved myself? I desperately wanted to know, yet knew that no one had the answers. No One but fate.

And fate was not

talking. If I had proper eyes, tears would be flowing. Yet I

didn't. I missed the ability to cry, yet I couldn't even

manage to care. I was not angry. I was not sad. I was

simply disappointed. Disappointed with my choices,

disappointed with how cruel fate was, disappointed that I

would never know who was behind ruining my life. I would find out. I swore that I would find them and ensure they

felt the exact same suffering. Whether it was a demon or a

person, I didn't care. I swore I would have my revenge. Demonic laughter rang through my mind. Do you wish to

know who is behind all of your suffering? You are welcome to guess, however, I doubt you will ever find out. I will give

you one hint: it is someone or something you have harmed before. Someone or something you harmed ten thousand

years ago. My mind started racing, as I searched desperately through the darkest recess of my mind to hunt down some memory of this person or thing. Something, anything. Yet I found nothing. Nothing but memories of a terrible war, a war that's name escaped me. It was the first invasion of the demons. I knew

that, but nothing more. You will find out. It's all apart of their plan, even me. However, you will not have your revenge.My demon taunted. If the

demon had been in front of me in that moment, I swear, I would've punched him through the door. Yet I couldn't. I sighed. There was nothing to do within that small wooden hut. I could've swore I would go mad simply from boredom. Then I heard it. It was a sweet sound.

It was almost as if someone was playing a musical instrument. I heard the sweet, familiar sound of a flute. It was almost as if it came from inside. Then I realized it did. It was coming from behind me. I turned around, seeing a

blood elf with pale skin, dressed in simple, yet amazing leather armor. It was painted gold and reamed with silver,

a dragon seeming to go down from the right corner of the chestguard to the opposite end. "Who are you?" I asked the musician.

He replied with laughter. "Who am I?" He replied. "Why, my friend, a better question is who are you? " His

voice echoed. His eyes were not normal. They were

a bright, icy blue. I knew he was a death knight, yet I never

believed they would be able to play such beautiful music. There was silence, the only sound coming from the boasting of victories from the winners of duals. I bit my lip.

The death knight then laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked. "Is it how you're about to murder me?"

"No. I know who you

are. There are no worries, friend. I am Nicholas San, a

friend of Howllen's. He sent me to help you settle in." He

explained.

I smiled. "Well, then you're terrible at introductions." I mused. "However, I have a simple question for you: how do you play such beautiful music when you're dead?"

The death knight put on a sour face. I realized that was a terrible question.

"How dare you? Now I'm offended. Do you know how long I've been playing this?" He bickered. "You have no manners. I really wish Howllen had killed you

when he found you." "I didn't mean it like that!" I replied, trying to calm him, despite the fact I had no idea what I was talking about anymore.

"As if! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to insult someone's profession?" He argued.

"Come on, just give it up! I'm sorry, please forgive me." I said, bowing.

The death knight simply pouted and

turned away from me, going onto to play his music. I

almost lost myself in the melody. Then, he stopped. It was quick and sudden. He stood up. "Something is wrong." He said.

I looked at him, appalled. "What is it?" I asked.

He didn't reply.

"A large Horde force has just been mobilized to The

Undercity. Apparent ly, the city has been taken by a force of

rebel Forsaken." He explained. "This is urgent indeed."

I nodded, looking at him like he was a stranger, though, to be fair, he was.

"Well, aren't you going with them?" I asked, my voice filled with curiosity.

He laughed. "I'm a musician, not a warrior.

Besides, if anything, they shouldn't need me for support."

He explained.

I smiled. "Then why are you with Howllen?" I asked. He laughed again.

"Because, he's my friend. And he enjoys my music filling his mess hall. He wouldn't dare risk me in battle."

I laughed. It was an amusing thought, though I did agree with his reasoning. He was a skilled musician, a rare occurrence in Azeroth, since very few had taken up the practice. In fact, there was only one famous band: The Elite Tauren Chieftain.

I looked at him, as he began to put it back into it's black, rugged case. It was a mysterious instrument, one that was hardly ever played in Azeroth. For the most part, the bards of Azeroth used harps, guitars, or drums.

I looked at the door, curiously. I could heard drummers announcing the departure of the Horde's forces.

I smiled. If anything, despite the fact that the Horde were,

for the most part, savages trying to find a place in the world, they did know how to make one hell of an exit.

I smiled. Nicholas sighed. "Well, I'll have

to look after you for the time being."

"Well, dose it matter? Am I that bad?" I

mused.

He smiled. "Not at all freind. It's just...If any of us are caught with you around, we will executed for high treason.

And Howllen would like to keep you alive, though I am curious as to why." He explained.

I smiled. "I already knew that. Not only am I a night elf, but also a demon hunter. That means you should kill me, or at the very least turn me into the Wardens. Yet when he found me, he actually helped me. He even fought for me like it was nothing. Do you have any idea why?" I asked.

The Blood Elf smiled. "Honor is the reason. It's the

reason why Howllen is respected by not only the horde, but

his house as well. He is honor-bound. Not only to protect the Horde, but to defend any who would show him both kindness and honor. He is a strange one, yet a brilliant warrior and a brilliant man. Especially for an orc."

I smiled. It gave me comfort to know that people who truly held honor close to their hearts still breathed. Yet it also gave me pause. I knew what the risks were by simply accepting his offer to come to the capital. Life and death, not only for me, but for him and Nicholas. It would only be a matter of time more than likely before someone discovered me. Yet I didn't care.

"I would like to show you something." Nicholas said, walking towards the door and pulling a key from his pocket. He placed it in the lock, turning it and opening the door with a swoosh.

I paused. "But wouldn't that mean going outside? People are out there!" I protested.

Nicholas was already outside the door when I was saying this. He sighed, pulling a whistle from his pocket. He blew into it, filling my ears with a beeding cry. It

echoed off the walls of the great city. He seemed to be waiting in anticipation of something. Then, from the sky, a

massive dragon came down. It was massive, it's scales icy blue. It was a blue dragon, and I was honestly surprised.

There were two saddles upon it, just waiting to be used.

Nicholas climbed up the front one, sitting himself inside the seat and leaning back aganist the saddle. I then began to climb on the beast's back, sitting myself down.

"Let's go. To Azshara!" Nicholas ordered, raising the reins to the heavens and giving the beast a good slap to get it going.

The great beast began to flap it's wings, rising higher and higher until finally, we could not see Orgrimmar anymore. The Blood Elf whipped the dragon, going forwards. After mere minutes, the Dragon set down, revealing an orange forest. I gazed upon it in awe. It was a massive, creator-like area. The creatures of the forest wandered the area, going about their buissness.

There were many of these creatures. It amazed me that so many could fit into one place. I looked up and gazed in awe as I saw the ancient statues. They were of two

dragons that looked to be dueling, the ancient stone still as

breathtaking as it must've been when it was first created. The whole area looked like a dream, yet I knew

it was real. It had been years since I had visited Azshara, yet it was still just as breathtaking as it was ten thousand years ago. Yet I quickly became curious as to the purpose of coming here.

"Why are we here?" I asked, still facing the breathtaking satutes.

"Follow me." He replied.

I followed him towards the coast. There, a massive lake, not connected to the sea, lie. I gazed in awe at it. It was massive, yet empty. It felt strange. Like something was missing. I tried to wrap my mind around it, yet I simply couldn't.

"What's the point of this?" I asked, this time my

voice becoming consumed with urgentancy.

The Blood Elf sighed. "Look at the lake. I

brought you here for a reason. You seem stressed, and I

can't blame you. All of this seems to be a massive change

for you. However, there is a real reason I brought you here. I can tell you lost someone recently. I can also tell you're in sorrow."

I looked at the Blood Elf, apalled. "How do you know this? " I exclaimed.

He smiled. "The way you walk, the way you speak, you're actions. I can tell all of this almost just by looking at you. I know you're in pain. All I want to do is help."

I glared at the person in pure fury. He smiled for whatever reason. "What gives you the right?" I cried. "You know nothing of pain! You know nothing agony! I should beat you to a pulp, like the whelp you are!"

I stepped over to him, slapping him across the face multiple times. I screamed at him, yet he didn't even flinch. I roared, I wanted to kill him, to gut him and scatter them to the winds. Yet I couldn't. I beat him until blood ran down his face, pure blood.

He smiled. "All I want to do is help. Just tell me." He begged.

I slapped him once more, a great snapping sound echoing across the forest. I breathed heavily, and then, I fell to my knees. Fire came from under my blindfold, in small embers. A sizzling sound came about as they hit the ground. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want to know why I want to help you?" The Blood Elf asked. I looked back at him, fire still streaming from my face. I nodded.

"I want to help you because I believe in you. You seem to be the type of person who holds honor above all

else and who has the potential to do great things. I lost my whole family during Arthas's invasion of Quel'Thalas. Cut down and then raised into undeath. I had to put them

down. I still cannot bare it. However, there are more

reasons why. I've done so many things since then I regret. I owe Howllen my life. I was in debt, I had murdered people, and done horrible things I would never speak of. And he saw potential in me. He gave me a hand up and helped me through it all. I see me from 6 years ago in you. I don't want you to go through evreything I did, do the things I did. That's why I want to help you." The Blood elves voice nearly cracked.

I looked at him. The fire stopped quickly. I wanted to leave, leave this all behind me. A great pain started in my stomach. I sighed. And then, I fell to the ground fully, my eyes embracing the consuming darkness of unconsciousness.

Chapter 3: Memories of Agony:

After that, I had a flashback. It was long ago, all the way back to when I was a mere child, about a hundred years of age. It was on the one set of days I always remembered: my training sessions...

I swung my sword long and high towards my master, who was an old, yet reliable night elf. He taught me everything I know about combat, command, and everything along those lines, yet I cannot remember his name.

He blocked it with such force, I could feel the wood nearly shattering utterly. I quickly moved away from him, before slashing at him. He blocked once more, his wood not even buckling under the fury of my attack. "Don't just rely on pure strength alone!" My master directed. "Use your blade properly, pretend as if it's a real blade. Use the edge."

I growled and listened, sending the wooden sword to his side, yet barely even doing anything. I growled again and roared at him in fury, slashing over and over again until finally, he grabbed my hand. I struggled to get out of his grip, yet he effortlessly held me in place.

"You're form is completely off!" He cried. "If this was a real duel, you would dead already. You also unleashed anger! You forgot one of the most important

rules of fighting: never let anger control you. It cannot be allowed to happen on the battlefield. If it dose, then you

risk death itself, and I will not stand for it, Alriona."

I sighed. I had been told this so many times. It

was getting so annoying. I knew why, and how, and evreything, yet at this point I didn't care. I think something dramatic had happened that day as well.

I looked at him with fury. His face seemed to become that of a drill instructor. Then he sighed. "Alriona, come here." He said, beckoning me over to a nearby couch.

I went over and sat down on it, pouting as I did so. He sat on the other end of the pink couch, facing towards me.

"I'm going to tell you a story." He announced, his tone dull and bland. "Long ago, before the great empire of

the Night Elves had come to be, our anestors were savage

beings. They were so savage that they allowed fury to

consume them. They slaughtered a thousand of their own kind and ignited a war, in witch they were banished from

their own land. They wondered the whole world, the earth

and skies, in search of nothing more then a new home. It took them a hundread years before they found the Well of Eternity. They saw the magical powers of the Well and

Elune herself is said to have appeared before them that

day."

"She told them that if they were to give up their savage ways, to make actions based on reason and logic, and worship her as a goddess, then she would remake them, as her children. It took these savages many years to decide. In the meantime, they had created a great bond with the Well. It was so great that even today, the whole of the Night Elven people are bound to it. It is the pride of our people. The savages eventually decided, and they swore themselves to Elune. Elune, in return, gave them her ideals, and sent her own husband and child, Malorne and Cenarius, to aid the savages in creating a new empire."

"Malorne taught the savages the importance of

honor and justice, helping them create a strong goverment still in place today. He taught them of how precious nature

was, and even gave them ideas for architecture and told them that he believed the savages would succed. He hoped, at the very least."

"Cenarius tought the savages of the importance of the

land. He taught them about druidism, yet many rightfully ignored him. Some went under his study, yet they abandoned their master after they had enough knowledge. There are even rumors that Cenarius had taught another race of savages the knowledge of druidism, and that they moved south, but that is simply a rumor."

I smiled wide. "So what dose this have to do

with anger managment?" I asked, with a child's curiosity. My master smiled. "The savages that had gone

to the Well of Eternity became the Night Elves, however the ones that never went lead a fallen empire. They allowed their fury to control them. They lost a whole savage empire due to their anger, even reverted to civil war. All because they couldn't control their anger…"

The vision faded from my mind, and brought up a far more agonizing vision…

I scanned the battlefield with my magical eyes, searching for prey. Illidan had sent a good force of demon hunters to find demons within the Wild Hammer stronghold, yet they had attacked us the instant we approached. We didn't exactly expect much else from them. After all, they were fighting a campaign against us at the time.

Noone had given the Illidari the order to attack, yet we did so. I strode ahead of the rest, cutting through a footman's plate armor as I did so.

"Give these Legion scum hell, men!" I heard the commander shout. "Don't let them pass into the stronghold unless you want to die!"

I laughed then. I strode ahead, punting one of the small, yet very effective gnomish engineers into the stronghold. The small man landed with a massive crash.

I roared at them, charging a night elf hunter in golden armor who I then stabbed directly in the heart. His blood fell effortlessly from my warglaive as I dived in for more. One of the mortar teams, dressed in overalls, began to walk up to the front lines.

I knew their combined power could cause

devastation on the Illidari and I charged towards them, smashing my warglaive into the dwarf's head. It exploded in a shower of gore. I laughed as I began to lose myself in the glory of the bloodshed.

All sounds were blocked out, yet soon they

would be shattered. Reinforcements marched proudly out of the base. Dwarven riflemen, dressed in finely made mail, walked towards with their rifles towards the sky, before aiming them at the enemy and firing at once.

I laughed as I rushed to destroy them, literally dodging bullets as I did so. I thrust my glaive towards the first rifleman, killing him instantly. The rest turned around, staring in fear towards me before hastily firing their weapons. I laughed as I began to slowly walk towards them for dramatic effect. Bullets went all over my body, yet they did not stop me. Their faces seemed to pale even more. I picked up the nearest one by the neck and popped his skull like it was a mere twig.

The rest put their weapons down gently and got on their knees, begging for mercy. I laughed as I sent both warglaives flying towards them, slicing their hearts in two.

They came flying back to my hands. By now I was covered

in guts and blood, the blood all those who had opposed me. I felt like a god. Then, she came. Reinforcements,

quite literally everything the fortress had now, strode onto

the battlefield. In Front of them was a beautiful night elf. She was dressed in a white dress, a staff of holy moonlight

helping her forward. She slammed it to the ground as she reached the middle of the battlefield, chanting prayers to Elune. Mere seconds later, a holy blast of energy came crashing down from the sky. The Illidari, besides me, shrieked in agony as they made a hasty retreat.

I stood in the center. The holy energy scorched my skin badly. It removed the guts of my fallen energy, incinerating them, yet I didn't move. Then, the beam stopped. The priestess looked at me.

She pondered me, wondering why I was still standing. She was about to raise her staff and recite her prayer when a gasp escaped her mouth. I knew who she was. She came towards me, fear shaking her body. She came in for a hug and I sat there. Tears streamed down her

face. No words were needed. The sounds of battle were

faded out in this moment. My armor was scorched badly,

but I didn't even care in the slightest.

She looked up at me before burying her face in my chest again. I placed a hand on her shoulder. All rage lost me. Then, as I looked down her, a massive blade came through her chest. Her eyes went white in surprise. I looked back to see a demon hunter behind the blade. I stood there for a moment, everything nothing more than a blurr. Even the sounds of war were distant at best.

I roared a cry of sorrow and anguish. It sounded out over the battlefield, consuming all other sounds. It consumed all sounds, roaring out a long, sorrowful note all

over Shadowmoon Valley. Then, I turned to the demon hunter in fury. I charged towards him, slicing him upwards, destroying his skull in a shower of gore and blood. Then, everything faded from my mind, as I lost myself to bloodlust.

Chapter 4: Silvermoon, The City of Gold:

I must admit, it was very painful to relive those

memories, but I managed. Especially at the time. They

seemed so recent, I could recall every last detail down to what my enemy was wearing. But that's not the point. I woke up almost a week later…

I woke up in a red and gold room. Howllen and Nicholas were looming over as I began to wake up.

"Is he awake yet?" Howllen asked, despite knowing that it was impossible tell.

"I think so." Nicholas replied as I began to yawn.

"What's happening?" I yawned.

I looked around the room, seeing pillows thrown throughout the area. Red and gold were on the walls, making the entire room seem grand.

"What is this place?" I asked, as I looked around in complete awe.

"This, my freind, is our base in Silvermoon. And

I know it's not much right now, but I can promise you, it

will be soon." Howllen smiled.

I nodded. The room was massive. Arcane sealed boxes were everywhere, their light blue a massive contrast compared to the red and gold of the rest of the

room. Sofas and couches were scattered throughout the

room itself. There were also many more things scattered around the room: stocks of weapons, piles of discarded armor, and, what I found most strange, a large, leather-bound book. It floated in mid-air, obviously powered by arcane.

I stood up, finally, taking a true look at my surrondings. The fact that this was just one room of a full base was extremely impression. I searched the area for my weapons, quickly realizing I had lost them.

"Where did you put my weapons?" I finally asked.

Howllen sighed. "I have no idea, my freind. You'd

have to ask Nicholas. He's the one who snuck you in here." I sighed. "Well, I didn't really care about those

clumsy things anyways. They were shit."

Howllen and I laughed. I could agree that the warglaive was, overall, a terrible weapon, especially if one's goal is mobility. They were massive, double-edged weapons, usually made of stone or iron. Yet, and I had told the Illidari this so many times I lost count, I'm better with a sword then with a warglaive.

"Would you like a new pair of weapons, friend?" Howllen asked.

I smiled. "Yes, I would love that. Two short swords is what I'm best at." I said.

Howllen smiled. "Classy. I can make some damn good swords." He said with cheer.

"How long will it be?" I asked.

"A few days, sir. However, I may need to

make some adjustments to the design, so maybe more.

Maybe less, either way, I don't think a demon hunter is

going to be of much use if he has nothing to hunt with." We

both laughed.

"Agreed." I agreed.

The orc went down the long hall, turning right before dissappering. I smiled as I looked around, searching once more for something to do. I knew that it would be at

least a day before I could pratice once more. However, it would seem I would need my weapons

sooner then Howllen had thought. Suddenly , the ground

started to shake. I gasped under my breath in surprise. I readied my fists for whatever was coming. Eventually, coming from the direction Howllen had just left from, was a hulking tauren. He was huge, a rifle hung over his back as he approched me.

His armor was simple mail. The tauren's helm was one made of iron, sparkling along with the rest of it. I nearly weat myself at the sight of him. He paused in the middle of the hallway.

"You!" He cried, point a finger towards me. "Who

are you? Are you a prisionor?"

SHIT .I thought. Sweat dripped from my face

as I searched from a place to hide or somewhere to find a pair of weapons. The tauren began to aim his rifle at me,

loading it with one bullet. The rifle was dark and seemed to reflect death itself.

"On you're knees, demon!" He yelled. "Let me get a good shot at you."

"Demon?" I snarled, stepping towards the massive bolvine. I walked with fury, fire nearly dancing off my skin. "You better take back what you just said or Elune so help me, I will gut you with my bare hands! I did not choose this life, you son of a bitch, so if you want to fight, I will gladly beat you all the way to hell!"

The tauren looked at me closely. He almost looked phase by my fury. I couldn't even blame him.

The rage started to build up again. "Take it back now!" I ordered, stepping towards him once more and grabbing him with the neck with such force he nearly dropped his gun.

"I...am…sorry." He said with great effort. "Please..have-"

"ALRIONA!" Howllen's voice boomed. I dropped the

tauren.

The warrior appeared in the doorway, a sword in hand. A look of fury was written upon his face. I almost

knelt before him, ready for execution.

"You are a guest here. I invite you to my base

and this is what you do? I should gut you right here, right now!" As Howllen was saying the last sentence, he picked me up by the throat.

I struggled against his grasp, yet it would do nothing. He raised his sword towards my neck. I closed my eyes.

"Give me a reason I should let you live, whelp!" Howllen ordered.

"I have none." I replied instantly. "Go ahead. This world is better off without me anyways. I don't even have the will to live anymore." I said.

Howllen looked blankly at me, his anger fading. He dropped me and I started to breath heavily. I looked at him.

"I still have yet to see a reason to let you live. The only reason why I'm even letting you live at this point

is to torment you! Once you give me a reason to let you live, maybe I'll show mercy." Howllen said, a hard, commander voice taking over.

He looked to the tauren. "Take him to the prison, Hoebid. Guard him at all hours. If he escapes, you have my permission to kill him on the spot." Howllen ordered.

The tauren nodded. He took from the wall a pair of twin shackles. He then proceed to bind me to them, locking them in place. And when I heard the click of the lock, I knew that I did everything wrong…

The tauren took me to a massive, damp dungeon. It's only exit was a massive, spiraling staircase that led

downwards. I went to the bottom, revealing a massive hall

way with barred cells on both sides. Some had random prisisoners, like a blood elf in dark slender armor. Others were empty.

I was shoved into the second one on the left. I

stumbled in as the Tauren locked the door.

"You are now considered on death row. Down here, you'll be lucky if you get so much as a scrap of food a day. Evreyone here is desperate. You will not leave this

place until death, unless Lord Howllen changes his mind. If he dose, then even then you are to be guarded. You will be

lucky to make an escape, and you will not. Am I understood?" The tauren said with a stern voice.

I sighed. "Yes." I said with sarcasm.

"Good. Now, be silent. Sit there and be silent. Let's see how long you last." He said.

I laided myself down onto the stone ground. It

was cold. So very cold. I didn't look around. There was no need to. And with evreything done, I took my place. I closed my eyes and began to sleep as I waited for the sweet, sweet, realese of death.

Chapter 5: Memories of War:

I let myself get lost in mind. And I began to remember. I remembered where my agony had begun, where everything came from: The War of the Ancients…

I strode with purpose in my plate armor. It was similar to that worn by the ravencrest family, yet much different. It was forged from fine material, and instead of ravens, it had elevated crescents on it.

The enemy lie before me. They were towering beings. One was a massive winged demon with horns

protruding from it's head. Another was a towering behemoth, two small wings coming forth. The final one was

a massive being with horrid looking skin, a massive blade in it's claws.

"Give them hell men!" I cried. "Do not allow them to pass! The others are counting on us to win!"

Cheering came from my small unit as they charged forth to slay the monsters ahead. I lead them, taking the first strike. I hit the winged demon. It looked towards me, and laughed, slamming it's blade down, sending me flying towards a nearby wall. It quickly crumbled under the weight of my armor.

I growled in a cresendo as I charged towards the winged demon. I slammed my dragon-forged swords down

upon the demon, forcing blood forth. It roared in agony and I smiled with hope.

"Press the-" I stopped as I realized my troops had fallen. I looked towards the demons, seeing them all covered in night elven blood.

"Take care of the rest of these forces." The winged demon ordered. "I will ensure this one's defeat."

The other demons nodded and began to walk towards the forces of the Night Elves. Panic started inside me, yet I kept extremely calm.

"Bring it on, demon!" I cried.

I rushed towards the demon, slashing upwards with both of blades as I reached him, yet it didn't even dent the demon's armor. I paused in surprise as the demon laughed. It then procceded to pick me up in it's claws and

throw me at the same wall as before with such force, I heard a crack, yet I was unable to determine if it was from

my armor or my bones.

Blood began to pour from my lower lip, as I realized that he was crafty. I smiled and I placed both my

swords infront of one another. A bright light erupted from the center, one that combine them into one. Finally, it was

finished. A massive, two handed dragon sword was left in

it's wake. I held it out in challenge. "BRING IT BITCH!" I cried as I charged towards the demon.

I slashed at him with the sword, using such

force and effientcy, it cracked his armor. I slashed again

and again, shattering his armor, yet the demon had had

enough. It slashed it's horrid claws downwards, sending my sword flying to land perfectly in the ground.

I gasped as the demon sent a great bolt of darkness towards me, sending me back to the wall once again. Blood started to cover me, coming from my mouth and dripping

down to my lower body. I breathed heavily, trying to regain my strength. The demon chuckeled at me, clearly amused.

"You're stronger than you look." The demon said. "However brute strength will get you no where with me. I will admit that was a good trick, but it's too late for you and your people."

I continued to breath. The dark, night sky was all consuming of the light of the world. I continued to

prepare myself, wondering why the demon was giving so much time to prepare.

"I suppose I will enlighten you with my name. I am Karvanorn, and I am a dreadlord. I am the scourge of

worlds, the shatterer of the Light, and it is I who will end you. Prepare to die, arrogant fool!" He cried. It should be

noted that, at the time, I didn't remember him saying his name.

I raised my sword, using what would normally be reserved for mounted combat: I jousted the demon, hitting his armor with such force it drew blood. He roared in fury as he charged in a frantic rage. I dodged and blocked what felt like a thousand blows. I continued to draw my sword around. I growled at the realization that speed would win this fight.

I once more split my sword into two. I charged towards the dreadlord, my arms streched to the side. As I reached the range of attack for the Dreadlord, I used both swords to slice inwards, shattering what I assumed was the straps for his armor. His armor fell harmlessly to the ground, revealing extremely pale and rugged skin.

The Dreadlord roared with all it's might, yet it realized I would beat it in due time. As it did, the dreadlord made a vow.

"You are a skilled warrior, night elf, however, I will not allow you to live under the banner of you're people. If it takes me ten thousand years, then so be it. I will hunt you down and I will steal your body, your mind, and your soul. This I vow!" The dreadlord then dissappeared, teleporting back to the realm it came…

A few years passed after that. By now, the best estimation I can give is that the following events happened exactly 980 years before the Opening of the Dark Portal…

I storde about in my armor, walking around the lands of Mount Hyjal. The area was truly

massive. A massive forest covered the area, the trees

swaying gracefully in the wind. Nearby, Nordrassil, the World Tree, towered over the entire area.

It had been 20 years since the War of the Ancients, the Night Elves still trying to reforge their fallen empire. I knew somewhere in my heart that it wouldn't happen, that the old days were gone, yet I was hoping for a new banner to serve under. I got that, a few years later, but the details still don't matter.

I was alone, having asked evreyone not to come with me. I went towards Nordrassil. As I approched, the massive tree seemed to get even bigger, yet I continued to stare. I made it to the shores of the new Well of Eternity. Many of the Night Elves looked to this as an abomination, yet I had discovered some of its properties. It had the power and the potential to fuel us for years to come, yet I didn't

care. I took a vial off my armor, placing it gently in the lake. The white liquid filled up the vial within seconds

and I quickly picked it up and placed a corg in it. I smiled at it, looking behind me to ensure none saw my actions. I

knew I would be arrested instantly if anyone did. I began to turn around, yet a voice stopped me.

"You really shouldn't be doing that." Came a dark, deep voice from behind me.

I froze in my tracks, paralyzed with fear. I turned around, seeing a dark, bruting figure standing over me.

"Who are you?" I demanded, placing a hand over the hilt of my sword.

The figure laughed. "I am someone who you will meet in the future, in nine hundred eighty or so. I am someone who will aid you in you're quest for vengance. And I have come to deliver a warning: you cannot be allowed to fall to currption. The fel will consume you in ten thousand years

or so. You must resist. Whatever happens, you cannot

become a fel user. If you do, Azeroth, no, the universe is

doomed. "

I drew my sword, not the best idea, but I didn't care. "Leave here!" I demanded, holding my sword in challenge. "Never bother me again, or I swear by Elune you will regret it."

The figure didn't so much as laugh or flinch, simply teleporting away with a simple whisper. "Remember my warning."

I lowered my blade. It was not even slow, it was sudden. I quickly sheathed the blade, thinking over what had just happened. And then, after a few minutes, I left.

It was even more painful for me to relive, the event that truly shattered all of my hope. It is the reason I am a demon hunter. It is the reason I went into. This event is the Legion's Invasion of Ashenvale…

I rode my saber through the purple forest of Ashenvale, a small regiment of black-armored troops behind me. We had recived word of the Legion's return and they had announced their preasence, truly, by pushing an assault on a small Night Elven village in Ashenvale. Lorven was already there, helping the wounded.

I saw the village, green fire already on the houses. I looked in shock as I saw the same dreadlord from the War of the Ancients. That battle came back to me suddenly, and I almost gasped at the suddenness of it all. I pointed my sword towards the village, reering my cat towards the village.

Minutes later we arrived. "For Elune!" I cried as we entered the village. Cheers of hope and victory rose from the village. Monsterous infernals came down upon us, yet we moved aside. Our mighty sabers came to a halt as we

swiftly dismounted. I charged forward aganist a fel guard,

stabbing my dragon-hilted blades through it's chest. It fell quickly to the ground.

Another came towards me and my eyes darted towards it. I sliced it's sword in two, one of the pieces digging into it's chest. I looked around, searching for more targets. But only was plainly obvious. The Dreadlord, the one I had fought ten thousand years ago, strode forward.

"Finally, I can claim my prize." The Dreadlord said, his voice filled with clear boredom.

I charged towards him, yet the Dreadlord had other plans. He reached his hands into the sky, dark magic appearing upon them. He chanted magical words in a langue I could not understand and then brought both of them down, aiming dark purple currents towards me. I was

swung into the air, yet I didn't scream. And before I knew it, it was all over. I was set peacefully on the ground as the

Dreadlord began to teleport away, along with the rest of his forces.

"Sir, they are retreating." One of my men reported, almost in amazement.

"Good." I replied after a few moments. "Where are the forces that were stationed here before our arrival?" I

asked.

The soilder's face turned pale. "Sir...We found no evidance of them. Not even their weapons or tools. It's almost like they dissappeared."

I didn't change my face, yet inside I was in shock. I

couldn't even belive it. And all the while, a voice whispered in my mind. Go to Felwood, and use you're fel powers.

There, you will create a portal and claim your destiny. "Take the men to Mount Hyjial." I ordered the elf

before me. "I will catch up with you, in due time."

He saluted me and began to relay the orders to evreyone else. I would never catch up with them. In fact, I would never see them again.

Chapter 6: Looming Shadows:

I woke up a full year later, as I later discovered. It felt like only a few hours to me, but of course, it went faster. During that time, the war against the Lich King was fought and won. However, soon the very world would be reforged…

I woke up to the sound of voices. They were discussing something in what I assumed was Orcish, since

it sounded like pure gibberish to me. After a few minutes, Howllen turned to me, witch I could make out since my vision had cleared up at the same time.

The orc grabbed the doors of the cell, pulling a key from his pocket and inserting it into the keyhole. He turned it and the door flew open. I stood up, noticing the gesture to follow him.

I was lead back into the base. Nothing had changed in the time I had been away. Not even the arrangement of

the room. It looked like no time had passed at all.

"I suppose you're punishment has been enough." Howllen began. "However, I will not even begin to allow you're...incident to slip. I should leave outside and let you run away like the rat you are, however, I'd say that allowing a warrior of you're skill go to waste would be a

shame." The warrior pulled from his backpack a pair of amazing swords. They were made of dazzling gold and

looked as if they could slice though fire itself.

"You are welcome to use these." He said. "I will give you passage back to you're lands, however, from there on, you are alone. I will not waste any more rescources on you." He turned around, looking at me grimly. "Mage! Get him out of my sight.

A robed blood elf stepped forward. Dazzling magic darted from his hands to create a rift, a portal to Winterspring. The mage stepped backwards, bowing for Howllen.

"Then I suppose this is goodbye. Good luck in you're battles, may you're steel never die." I said to Howllen as I walked through the portal. And with that, I left the horde behind, leaving behind with it any sense of civilation…

I stepped out into the cool climate of Winterspring. It felt good to be back here after so long. The

portal quickly dissappered behind me. I looked around for

supplies instantly, knowing how to survive off the land. That was a massive mistake.My demon

whispered to me. You fool. You allowed yourself to slip out of civilation's reach. By now, I'm actually curious as to witch

will claim you first: The wardens hunting you or the climite itself.

By now, I didn't even care. All I wanted to do

was survive, yet strangely, I found myself wondering why. I had disgraced my own people who I was sworn to serve, I

was hunted by them day and night. I was in a snowy forest

where blizzards would leave me dead before long. And I was barely armed with two short swords.

I sighed as I tredged onwards through the snowy area. I looked around for a place to stay, yet I found none. I continued to walk onwards, searching for somewhere to rest. I found only one place: another cave. I quickly went inside, the sound of crunching snow beneath my feet the most prominate thing as I forged ahead. I knew nothing of this land, yet by the end of this, I would know this land like the back of my hand.

The cave was not massive, in fact it was quite small. It was roughly about the size of a room in a normal

house, yet I would make due with it. I searched around in

the cave for enemies, my necklace jingling from my neck. I found none. It was pitch dark inside the cave,

and there was not much to do besides create a home in the place. I quickly went about looking for wood, supplies such as food, and other things. I found none.

I sighed, walking outside to find wood and food. My stomach growled. I walked a little further, eventually

finding a snowy forest. I raced towards one of them, standing before it. I looked up, realizing it wasn't as massive as a tree as I had thought. I sighed as I began to hack at it with my swords, trying not to shatter them in the process.

The tree came down with a crash. I sighed and begun to slice it into smaller pieces for a fire. Eventually, I created a stack of logs. By the time I had, the sun had begun to set and I sighed again as I knew I couldn't make it back in time. I made a neat fireplace, the snowy wood created in a cross. I sent magic flowing through my arm, liting the wood with an emerald blaze.

I sat down, sweating greatly. The sound of a roaring fire continued as I sat there. My stomach grumbled. I sighed as I knew I hadn't eaten in a very long time. I had no way of knowing how long. It didn't matter now I laid down, and for the first time in almost ten years, I saw the stars. They twinkled in the dark sky and I looked on in amazement.

I smiled. Finally, some peace and quiet. The owls of

the forest began to sing their beautful song. I sat and listened, my face forged in a smile. I threw away the care for survival for the time being, yet I couldn't help but think that a warden was close by. I looked around, seeing noone even close to me. I sighed at my concern, realizing how little it actually mattered.

Amusing . My demon whispered. After such

stubborness, you finally realize how futile you're efforts are. You finally realize you have no reason to live, don't you? I will give you a choice. Surrender your body to me, allow me to use yourself as a vessel for my greatness. Or, give me the command to kill you're mind. You're last option is to continue your suffering. Choose.

Damn that demon. I thought, though I knew he

was right. I had no reason to live, I had no prey to hunt. I had nothing to do. I was a warrior without a war, a hunter without the hunt, a hero with no villian. What has Azeroth done for me besides give me suffering? Why should I have to fight for a people who will only shun me. Why should I have to fight for a world who would rather see me burn in eternal fire then so much as acknowledge me?

What was I to do? Then I realized something. Who is you're commander? I shot towards my

demon. I finally had a goal, a foolish one, yet it was a goal

nonetheless.

Demonic laughter echoed through my head. Do you

think I would give you that information for free? Amusing. I

know you're desire for revenge, you're desire to slaughter the person who did this to you. However, you will never know that information. You will die long before you can even dream of learning. However, you're force of will is strong, for a mortal. I will give you only two hints. My commander is one you have fought before, ten thousand years ago. The second is that their name starts with the letter K.

I nearly wanted to murder that demon. Well, murder it again. My mind started racing, as I quickly remembered my fight with the Dreadlord. I knew it was the Dreadlord instantly, however, without a name, I would never be able to take my revenge. I searched my mind desperately, searching for a name. The name of the demon who ruined my life, yet I couldn't. It was almost as if it was gone. I roared in frustration.

Then I sighed. For a demon, keeping it's word was a rarity and I knew I was lucky to even have that information, despite the fact I had no idea why. I didn't even really care. All I wanted to know was who ruined my

life so I could get my revenge. I looked around once more, staring at the roaring fire as if it held the anwsers, yet I knew it held nothing.

Then, I heard shouting. It sounded like elven

men, all of them seeming to be armed with some kind of weapon with the way they ran their mouths. I bit my lower

lip in frusation. As they got closer, I could hear their conversation.

"I know there's someone else out here, man." One of them said. "I can see the fire from here. Come on, it's just up ahead."

"So can I. But there's always a chance it's nothing at all." A deep voiced one replied. "Some idiot could've started a forest fire."

I looked around, seeing their shadows draw closer, yet I couldn't move an inch. They approched and I saw their armor. It was dark as night, steel shining in the fire. I wanted to run, yet knew that would only make it even more obvious,

Their footsteps were like the treads of doom coming for my very soul. I flinched in horror.

"It's a demon hunter. And he looks pretty pissed." One of them said.

"We should go find the wardens, their more experianced in this kind of stuff." Another replied.

"Will he eat our souls or take them to Sargeas?" One of them replied.

I couldn't help but laugh. I wasn't surprised by their reaction, but all things considered, it was almost as if fate was trying to annoy me.

"I'm not going to do any of those things. As long as you don't give me a reason to." I said, the first sentence

spoken bitter-sweetly, well the other spoken with a sudden deepness they did not expect.

They flinched in shock. I laughed louder, almost mocking them with it.

"Come on, you all look hunger and I assure you, there's plunty of food here." I said with a smile.

All of them looked at me awkwardly. One of them opened their mouth as if to say something, but then quickly shut it.

I smiled. "Well, come on." I sighed, drawing my swords. All of them reached for their weapons, yet I threw my weapons back. Both of them landed with a slight crunch as they hit the ground.

Each of them gasped in shock, yet the frigid cold made it seem like they were shivering.

"Come on. I swear on my honor that I will not harm you in any way shape or form. All I want is peace and quite. Understood?" I announced.

Each of them seemed to snap back to reality. They all placed their hands on their heads in salute style. "Yes, sir." Each of them said.

I smiled. "Then come and sit down. Let's talk, and have some food well we're at it."

Each of them sat down around the fire, not even

minding the snow. That surprirsed me slightly. I didn't even know why really, but to be fair, I didn't really care

ethier way. We sat in sileance for a few minutes before I spoke.

"So, what are you all doing out here in Winterspring?" I asked. The area of Winterspring didn't really see many visitors, in fact sometimes it seemed like the entire area didn't even exist.

"We came here because some goblins said they had something to trade us for. Then, when we got to Everlook, they took our supplies and food. We've been walking around looking for a way out of here for about a month now." The deep voiced one said.

"Well, in that case, I can't really help you. If I do, I'm ethier going to get executed or discovered by the Wardens, and I would prefer it if that didn't happen." I explained.

All of them nodded. I couldn't help but wonder if they thought I was being genuine or just trying to lead them to the slaughter, yet I held my tongue.

"Well, if you don't mind, we'd like to stay at your camp for the night. We don't have anywhere to go. Besides, we have no food or any other supplies to speak of." The deep voiced one said.

"Of course. I would never leave anyone out here to die." I said.

I was honestly suprised by how well they were taking all of this in. It was almost as if they ethier didn't care or didn't notice I was a demon hunter in the first place, yet I didn't care too much. It was a few people to talk too, and I was afraid that if I stayed away from society too long, I'd go insane.

We sat in sileance for minutes more, all of us gathering our thoughts. It was broken a voice that belonged

to none at the camp currently.

"And so, I've found some tratiors." The voice said. A female figure, dressed in Warden armor emerged from the path.

I froze in panic. The warden seemed to approch slowly, the resounding sound of her massive footsteps

spelling doom for me and the others. She stopped as she reached me, staring down at me.

"You have evaded us for long enough, Moonsworn." The Warden said with relish.

I growled as I got to my feet, towering above the warden. We starred at each other intensly. I stepped

backwards, retreiving my swords. I twirled them around in my hand.

"You cannot escape justice, fool." The warden

cried. "You die now!" The Warden began to run towards me at lightning speed. She slashed her cresent gliave down

without any hints of compassion or mercy.

I buckled under the preassure of the blow as I roared, forcing my swords upwards, trying desperatly to throw her weapon from her hands, yet continuing to fail. I ducked as I swiftly manovered around the Warden, aiming for her pack. She skillfully placed her weapon behind her back exactly where I thrust my swords.

I looked in awe for a whole second before swiftly retracting my blades and dashing around the Warden. She turned around and sliced downwards. Her blade hit home directly through my chest. I fell dead in my tracks, falling to my knees. I looked beneath me, seeing light red mixtures of blood fall from the wound. I looked up at the Warden in anger.

She didn't even flinch under my furious gaze. I tried to get to my feet, yet the Warden swiftly placed her crescent glaive under my arm, running the blade across it. I roared in agony before falling to the ground.

A pool of blood quickly came from underneath me. I

growled, not even able to move. The Warden laughed at me.

My visison was quickly stained by blood as I fell.

"Well, it looks like we an asshole here. " The deep

voiced night elf said.

I could hear the sound of a blade being draw. I knew who's it was. My vision came back to me, and I could see the lead warrior standing before the Warden.

"You have insulted this man's honor, and you

dare to call yourself an agent of justice?" The night elf

boomed. "You have no right. I don't care what he has done.

This man saved the lives of me and my men and I don't give a fuck as to who or what he is. You have no right to kill

him. You're going to pay."

The Night Elf drew his sword in challenge. I tried to stand, nearly tripping on myself. I looked as the Warden and Night Elf clashed, the sound of metal crashing on metal resonating throughout the forest.

"You don't have to do this." I stuttered, my voice weak. "Go. I will deal with this." I fell to my knees again, blood splattering everywhere and staining the white snow.

I growled lightly, realizing how bad my wounds actually were. I continued to watch the Warden and Night Elf clash with each other.

I soon spat blood forth from my mouth. I kept trying to stand, yet continuing to corrupt the snow with my dark blood. Then, I watched as the Warden mercilessly cut through the Night Elf's chest, sending him to the ground.

The Warden turned her attention to me, walking over, prepared to execute me. Yet the others would not make it

so easy. They blocked her path, each of them drawing their weapons, creating of a wall of steel.

"You shall not pass!" They cried as one. "You will not kill this man, not well we live!"

"Then are no longer allowed to live." The Warden

said, her voice cold and dark.

She spun around, hitting each of them with her

weapon. Blood flew evrey where, currpting the snow even more. The sound of crunching was ever present. The

Warden continued her approach, determination on her face.

I closed my eyes, ready for the death blow, yet

it never came. I opened my eyes once more, realizing the Warden had paused directly before my head. She looked at me, breathing heavily.

I didn't even try to escape, knowing there was no possibility of escape. The Warden dropped her glaive. I looked at her, puzzled.

"You're lucky that the Wardens want you alive, demon hunter." She exclaimed.

I growled deeply, like an infurated beast of the wilds. "You...nearly killed...your own people!" I spat, trying to suppress the stream of blood threatening shooting up through my throat.

The warden laughed. "They got in the way. You have evaded us for long enough, Alriona. I must admit, I cannot comprehend what you did to those three, but it matters little. This is the end for you."

"Then end it!" I cried, despteraly awaiting it.

Firey tears streamed down my face, the sizzle of fire meeting ice ever present.

The Warden paused. "You beg for death?" She asked. I nodded furiously. "How cowardly. I thought the one demon hunter who has evaded us for two whole years might actually be" She paused. "Better than the rest. But it seems I was wrong." She raised her weapon. "Alriona Moonsworn, for the crime of using fel magic, for

endangering the whole of Night Elven society, and for obstruction of justice, you have been sentenced. To death."

The Warden brought her weapon. Time slowed. Memories flashed through my mind. My whole life repeated itself. Every detail played in andate, endlessly repeating itself seemingly. Between memories, flashes of the blade of falling upon me came through. I remembered everything, everyday re-lived at fast speed.

And then, finally, the blade fell.

Chapter 7: The Blade Finally Falls:

The blade fell, and I felt the horrid snap as it fell to the ground. Death had finally come and I was overjoyed. I

could feel my soul moving upwards, going up into the hevans. Yet it did not stop. It went into the depths of space and eventually, it reached the Nether.

I could not see. Chaotic splashes of purple and green were evreywhere. It was truly an eye sore. I heard demonic laughter evreywhere. It bloted out any other sound that could've possible been. I shreiked, the sound echoing throughout my very soul.

Demonic shapes seemed to be rising and falling. I realized this was the demons realm. I reached my weapons, yet I found them missing. I readied my already bloodied fists, preparing to fight my ancient foes. I broke into a dash, ignoring the booming demonic laughter that responded throughout the nether. I ran around in a blind stumble, trying desperatly to escape the wrath of the Burning Legion.

I felt claws dig into me and I shreiked in agony. I couldn't move, only scream in pain. I fell to the ground as I felt agony I had never known before. It was almost as if evrey type of weapon, evrey kind of blade, was hitting me

all at once, again and again. I screamed, adding fuel to the wails of the damned and the forgotten. Then I saw it . It was

massive, dressed in dark black skulls forged into metals, reamed with gold.

It was the Dreadlord from before. I gasped as he laughed louder than any of the others. Im ages of my past

assaulted m , all of them walking away. I felt a sting in my soul and again felt agony like never before. I wailed in horror and pain and sorrow and I wirthed in pain. Demonic laughter continued as I felt even more stinging pains across

my whole body. I couldn't move, or feel anything besides pain. I couldn't even think, it was far too agonizing to do so. I roared in pain as I desperatly tried to get away. Then, the agony stopped. The laughter continued, on and on it went.

I shreiked only one word. "HELP!" The word echoed throughout whatever realm I was in, yet I knew it would not be heard.

I wailed in agony again. It returned, yet the Dreadlord simply came to my face. "You shall make a fine servant, once we finally break you." He spat.

Pain wrecked my entire body. I felt nothing, and yet evreything as the agony continued. I wanted to beg, to

scream and shout, to try and do something, anything , that

would prevent this fate. It continued. No matter how much I screamed it continued, and I knew that it would be an eternity until it stopped. I felt my very soul being shreaded to pieces, and then reforming. It continued infinitly.

I could take it no longer. I roared louder then I

ever had before, louder then I could have when I was alive. I screamed with such force that I was sure it broke the barrier of realm. I was sure it could heard from all worlds, a whole universe hearing my agonizing cry of desperation.

Then, I saw a dazzling light that consumed evreything. A small white sphere lie before me when it dissappeared. I touched it. And then, the whole of the Twisted realm was seemingly consumed in a massive, white explosion.

Chapter 8: Revival:

The instant I touched the light, my vision returned. I gasped deeply, searching for the person who had generously lend much of their strength to revive me. Yet I saw no one besides the Warden, treading away. I could see tears left in her wake and in addition, a single slice of paper was left right where she had stood moments before.

It read "Come back home." I looked at her. "Who are

you?" I called out. No reply.

I wanted to chase after her, yet she was consumed by

purple magics moments later. Demonic laughter came from my mind, almost making me leap into the air. You really

don't know who she is? Even for someone in you're condiction, I'd think you'd remeber someone you hold dear. The demon taunted, his knowlage making me want to litterally rip him out of my body.

Who is she? I asked. More laughter. It is someone who you loved. Someone who you beleive is dead. My thoughts instantly raced to Lorven. Impossible! She was stabbed through the heart, you and I both saw that. How

could you believe that was her? And besides, she didn't know to use a weapon before now, and now she's one of my most skilled opponents? I can smell a lie when it's being

told demon. I replied. More laughter. That's what we want

you to believe. But I think I'll humor you for now.

I growled aloud. I looked around, seeing the others had left. I smiled. I was alone once again, yet I

couldn't help but hear a familiar tune sounding off in the distance. I searched around, seeing Nicholas sitting on a

nearby tree. I smiled at him.

"What the hell are you doing here? You should be

playing your music for the Horde." I asked.

Nicholas laughed. "We've had no need to fight.

Besides, it's not like I'm missing anything." He explained. I laughed in reply. "So what brings you to

Winterspring? Pitty?" I asked.

He laughed in reply. "No. Rather to warn you of

something I think you'd be interested in. Howllen's connection to you has been dsicovered. He is in trial right

now as we speak." He said, grimly. I gasped. "Wait,

the Horde has a court system?" I said, slightly ignoring the first part.

Nicholas sighed. "That's not exactly the point. But if you have to know it's just like any other court system. Even if he isn't found guilty of treason, witch is highly unlikely, he is to placed under lock and key for the rest of his life."

I gasped again, punching the snow. I wanted to scream, yet the blood elf raised a hand to quiet me. His face suddenly got very serious.

"If he dies beacuse of you, and

his great house is shamed, know this: there will be no

forgiveness and I swear on my life the entire house will take up arms and hunt you down." Nicholas ensured. "You better start praying to whatever god you believe in, because if he dies, you're next."

I gasped once more. The blood elf glared at me, struming a terribly off-tune note. I repaid the glare.

"Listen, I don't care what you do next. But I would suggest going to the trial and turning yourself in. It's in

Orggrimar, the Valley of Honor. It's public. You litterally cannot miss it." Nicholas said.

And with that, the blood elf leapt off the log he was sitting on, landing behind me. He then turned around and began to walk…

I followed him all the way to Orggrimar. When I saw the city, it was completely changed. The gate at the frount was a massive wall of iron. It was rough and strange. The inside, the valley of honor, was completely changed from the complex of wooden huts from before. It was massive, steel buildings towering over even the tallest man.

It displayed the might of the Horde well. There was a massive crowad gathered before a towering building. There was chatter coming from it. When Nicholas finally got through the crowd, I could see it for myself. Evreyone from the house was there. Elune's shroud had gotten so far. And then I saw him. Howllen was in chains, still wearing his armor, but iron chains bound both his weapons and limbs.

It was a shame to see such a proud warrior in such a state. He stood before three tall green-skinned orcs. One of them wore dark red armor, weilding a crude red and black

axe. The second wore simple armor, made of leather,

casually holding an exuctioner's blade across his shoulder. The final one was brown. He wore no shirt, tattoes covering the length of his body. On his back was a massive axe, one forged of the finest steel. I knew this orc. His name was Garrosh Hellscream, Warcheif of the Horde.

Then, Garrosh spoke in common. "I have heard enough of this trial." He said, his voice booming out over the chatter of the crowd. "Howllen, Head of House Bloodstorm, is hearby found guilty of treason. Execution by

beheading is the punishment. Dose the accused have

anything to say before the punishment is carried out?"

Howllen smiled. "I do indeed." He said, standing up. Garrosh drew his axe, but Howllen placed his hand down, showing he simply wanted to die on his feet. "To house Bloodstorm, I am deeply sorry for my betrayal. I should've known it was a terrible idea, and now this costs us our pride. And our leader. I am sorry for evreything my blindness has caused you." Tears began to flow from his eyes. "I truly am sorry for the shame I will cause you. But I ask one thing from all of you: move on. Move on from the shame and bring honor back to the name of Bloodstorm. Bring-" I had heard enough.

I dropped my concealment, revealing myself. "Enough!" I shouted. Firey tears strolled down my face as I fell to the ground. Evreyone gasped at the sight of me. I heard the sound of steel being brought to bear. "You dear intrrupt this trial? Alliance scum!" Garrosh boomed.

The Warcheif walked towards me slowly. "You will not harm him, Warcehif!" Howllen cried. Garrosh paused. He turned to face the warrior. "You have no right to say such things to me." He replied. "Executioner! End his life!" The warrior ordered.

My face lit up in shock, yet I barely had time to think about the blade falling. The famous axe of Garrosh

Hellscream came down with a howl on the wind, barely giving me time to dodge. I slid away from it, just barely

allowing the axe to hit the ground. The orc roared at me, charging once more, slashing downwards once more. I dodged again. Then, I heard it.

The sound of a sword meeting flesh. I looked to Howllen, seeing his head roll from his body. I was stunned

in shock. The man who had saved me from starvation, from

certain death, from a thousand terrible deaths and given me a chance at life, was dead on the floor. I looked on in horror as I knew it was my fault. Then, I heard the click of chains on my body and looked back as I realized Garrosh had locked me in place. Chains bound me to the floor. He pulled them, forcing me down with such force, my face came down. I hit the floor, blood going everywhere. And then, darkness consumed me…

I woke up in a cell, the sound of dripping water ever

prevalent. I looked around and realized what I had done, yet I was surprised that they had taken me prisoner

instead of outright killing me. I looked around, seeing only

two guards posted outside. I sighed. I was lucky to be alive,

at the very least. I attempted to stand, yet was quickly shot down and splashed in water.

I growled in anger, as I saw one of the guards turn around to face me. I saw it was Nicholas. His face was

composed of pure anger, staring into me like the judgement of a god. We stared at each other for what felt like an

eternity.

He opened the cell door. "You deserve evrey last thing coming to you." He said. The blood elf drew his fists and punched me square in the chest. I reeled at the force of the blow, blood coming forth from my mouth.

He punched again at my jaw, making me gag in agony. I fell to the ground, the rattling of chains ever prevalent. I tried to speak, yet my jaw refused to move. I tried to scramble to my feet, yet the chains pulled me down. Nicholas picked me and slammed me hard to the ground.

More blood spilled out onto the cell floor.

The blood elf began to breathe heavily as he began to calm down. He looked at me with a furious glare. I pulled

myself together, shaking as I did so. I felt the crunch of bones as I attempted to stand, and was once more pulled down into the water. I stopped, breathing heavily and glaring at the blood elf. It felt like and eternity.

"You were a mistake on Howllen's part." Nicholas spat. "He said you had honor, yet beacuse of you, he's dead. You know nothing of the struggles this house has been through, you son of a bitch. I should kill you, yet the Warcheif has decided you're own people can put you through more hell than any of us ever could. You deserve worse than death. You deserve to suffer for the rest of time. Not to rot, no, you deserve to die in evrey single way possible!"

I breathed heavily. I couldn't so much as move, or speak. All I could do is watch. I spat up more blood, the

water now stained blood-red. I almost wanted to fully accept the fact that whoever resurrected me made a

mistake. The blood elf sighed.

"You're going to get everything you deserve soon." He said. "The Night Elves will pick you within an hour. And then, they can inflict true suffering upon you." The blood elves tone was cold. And with that, he slowly closed the door, leaving me to await my fate…

Within an hour, or at least I think it was an hour, the

Night elves came. I was in a wagon, being moved to an unknown destination. I was sat in darkness, with an

armored archer standing guard over me.

The whine of wheels turning continued, shattering my ears as they did so. The Night elf was dressed in dark mail

armor, already having an arrow in his bow to shoot directly into my heart, if necessary. I looked up at him, and he seemed to grip his bow with more vigor.

"I won't fight you." I managed, my voice nothing more than a low whine at best.

The night elf looked at me, almost confused. I could understand his confusion, yet I didn't even really care. I

would soon be locked away in a cell like the rest of my kind, and everything would be as it was meant to be. It

didn't matter what I tried, the end result was clear.

Suddenly, a

warden stepped into the cabin. I knew what was about to happen and I prepared to be imprisoned forever. Yet the

warden didn't imprision me. Rather, she stood there for a few moments.

She then said a prayer in Kaledorei. Light blue flashed

across my entire body, covering me in it's grace. I felt it's warmth, yet at the same time was prepared for the prision

to form. It never did. Instead, it healed me. By the time it finished, the warden was gone, having left my swords in her place. I smiled as I dived for them. The hunter shot an arrow, yet too late.

"I won't harm you or anyone else as long as you don't give me a reason to." I proclaimed. The sound of wheels stopped.

I leapt off the side of it. Arrows instantly flew from the hands of archers standing atop the wagon. I swiftly moved aside, leaving them imprinted upon the ground. I saw the trees of Felwood and quickly darted for them, dissappearing within the cover of the forest.

Chapter 9: The Duel:

I quickly ran to dodge a brutal fist attack from Nicholas. He had found me within the forest cover, on a personal mission to hunt me down and kill me, since the Kaldorei couldn't do anything.

I ran swiftly from the furious assault of the attack. "I will ensure you're demise!" Nicholas cired.

I ran fast, trying desperately to avoid his attacks.

"Please, Nicholas, I don't want to kill you." I cried.

The bard ignored my pleas and he drew his intsurment and played a screeching note. I covered my ears. He drew closer, continuing to play the off-tune key as he did so. I recoiled at the sound of it, anyone would. It was so loud I nearly exploaded at the sound of it. The bard sent a swift kick at me, sending me flying across the forest. I hit a tree, back first as I did so. The bard looked up from his glute, quickly charging towards me, prepared to deal the killing blow. I dodged quickly, moving away from his powerful legs.

"You will pay with you're body and soul, demon hunter. I don't care how strong you are or what you do, I will avenge Howllen!" He cired. I broke into a run as I swiftly attempting to back-hand him with the back of my sword.

The bard quickly sent a strong kick towards me, tripping me as he did so. I fell to the ground with a flap. I tried to pick myself up, yet the blood elf quickly slammed his fists down upon me. Blood poured from the area of impact. I ran forward, trying to defend with my swords aganist his fury, yet nothing worked.

The bard continued his furious rampage, sending blow after blow. I sent my face flying downwards, dodging his furious blows. I moved away from him, struggling as blood poured down my face. I ran for the cover of the forest, yet

the blood elf swiftly sent himself flying towards me, kicking me directly in the neck. I was sent flying once again.

I managed to stop myself quickly, using my swords as a block. I drew my swords. "That's enough! If you want to fight, then I'll kill you. Since you obviously are just begging for it." I cried.

I charged towards him, roaring a ferice battlecry as I did so. I slashed downwards, using my fel magic to

empower the blow. The blood elf quickly leapt backwards, dodging my furious blow. He then kicked forward furiously,

yet I managed to block it with my swords. The sound of heel aganist steel filled the whole of the forest.

I quickly leapt into the air, fliping around inorder to land behind my oppent. I sliced harshly at his back, yet he still managed to catch my blade. He held in place with his bare hand, blood starting to flow from his hands. I quickly sent the next one crashing down, slicing his hands open.

Blood began to fall from his hands as he looked in both horror and fury.

The blood elf charged towards me, fuming with rage. He attacked wildly, sending a flurry of blows towards me. I continued to dodge, desperately trying to avoid his furious kicks and pucnhes, knowing if one hit, I would fall. I quickly raised my blades in defense, trying desperately to

hold off his furious assault. I quickly let the furious attack go on, swiftly running around the blood elf's side. I quickly backhanded him with such force, he fell to his side. He coughed blood as I did so.

"You fool!" The blood elf cired. "I have brought the whole of House Bloodstorm to bare aganist you. Now!"

I gasped in realization. I was swiftly surronded, bloted out in a sea of iron-clad warriors. The blood elf laughed. I growled like a cornered beast.

"Give it up, Alriona." Nicholas ordered. "There's no sense, you are surronded by skilled warriors. You have no chance of victory!" He cried.

I let out a furious roar. "Since you will not listen to reason, I guess I'll just have to beat the living crap out of you're troops. Then maybe you'll learn!" I replied.

One of the iron-clad warriors charged towards, axe ready to kill. I swiftly dodged the blow, turning his own weapon on him. I forced the axe to slice downwards, cutting the warrior in two. Another came at me, axe ready, roaring a battle cry. He came from behind, and I set my

sword outwards, aiming the blade itself towards the approaching warrior. His head was sliced clean off.

Nicholas then choose to re enter the fray, charging towards me.

I was sent off my balance, nearly going flying into a nearby tree. I leapt to my feet, charging once more back

into the frey. I unleashed a true flurry of blows, troops charging towards me. They all roared in agony as I sliced them apart. Nicholas roared as well, sending an overhead kick towards me. I ducked, just barely dodging it as I did

so. I growled as the rest of the troops closed in. Axes flew from evrey direction. Blood came from my body, spilling

onto the grey ground.

I spat at them all, whirling around in a storm of blades. All of them growled in pain as they were sent flying

away in all directions from me.

I then went on to use fel-fire to forge a barrier in all directions, boxing both me and Nicholas in all directions. The emerald fire shined bright, the screams of the Horde grunts filling the forest.

"Fight me with honor, and maybe I'll have the mercy to let you live." I announced.

Nicholas laughed, clearly agreeing as he charged forth and kicked upwards. I ducked, growling as I thrust my blades up, aiming for Nicholas's weak spots. The bard swiftly grabbed one of them, thrusting a punch towards me. I swiftly ducked, pulling my swords free from his grip. I stumbled backwards, seeing the blood elf fall, his hands bleeding.

The cries of the others emerged from the forest, as they seemed to be ready to break through my wall of flames at any minute.

"None of you have honor!" I cried. "You would dare think to interrupt a duel? How shameful!"

No reply came, but Nicholas snarled. He thrust his left foot upwards, kicking furiously towards me. He landed a

blow on my face, blood dripping from the relentless assault. I reeled in pain, growling as I did so. I started to breath heavily, getting a grip on my body, before looking out over evreyone present.

"You fools would dare to inturrpt a duel between two men? How shameful! Is this how Howllen wants his men to

be acting in his passing? Trying to dishonor his entire memory. Did he not teach you anything?" I roared. "Each

and everyone of you deserves nothing more then to be put

to death!"

Nicholas charged towards me, kicking upwards as he did so. This time, I wasn't as swift to dodge. His feet hit my jaw, sending me flying towards a nearby tree. I coughed up blood a few seconds after I fell, spilling it onto the ground. The emerald flames were a mere inch away from me, warming my body. They crackle as I quickly realized what was going on. The bard swiftly came charging in, slamming me through the flames. I roared in pain as I went through the flames, burning my skin.

I growled in pain. I rolled over in agony. I saw the rest of House Bloodstorm closing in, an evil upon all of their faces. Then, they threw punch after punch upon my defenseless face. I wanted to scream, or run, or do something, yet I knew that so much as attempting to escape was pointless.

But I still struggled. I roared in fury, unleashing a

furious series of punches against each of the members of

House Bloodstorm. Each of them groaned in agony as they fell away from me. I grabbed my swords, feeling an agony in my side. Nicholas had leapt towards me, a powerful kick already prepared. I fell to the ground once again. The bard continued to unleash a furious assault of kicks and

punches. I managed to move myself out of the way just in

time.

I ran towards the bard, slamming both of my blades upon as I reached him. I swiftly raised my blades once more, going in for what would've been the kill, yet he refused to die. The blood elf raised his feet, kicking outwards, sending my blades flying. I ran to retrieve them,

yet the bard had other plans. He quickly threw a fist,

hitting my legs. I nearly fell off my balance, grabbing my swords as I did so.

I rushed towards the bard, sending my blades flying towards the bard. Nicholas swiftly dodged them, yet I swiftly replied with a kick to his feet. The bard quickly fell to the ground, roaring as he did so. He quickly got to his feet, roaring a challenge. I charged towards him, roaring in reply, slamming both of my blades down with all my might. The bard quickly moved away, catching the blades skillfully and throwing them, and me in succession, towards the ground.

I fell hard to the ground, quickly regretting my choice. The bard was ready for the kill, yet I refused to die here. I struggled to my feet, trying desperately to avoid any attack he could possible pull.

"You fool! I will ensure you're demise, here and now!" The bard cried.

I broke into a run the instant I got to my feet, avoiding a fatal attack from the bard's furious assault. Then, I leapt upwards, doing a backflip mid-air, and landing right behind the bard. I kicked the bard in the back, sending him flying downwards. He tried to get up, his face bloodied and pale. I pointed my blade at him, placing one foot upon his chest.

Chapter 10: All is fair in Love and War:

I stood before the bard, a smile on my face. I could feel his heart racing.

"Finish it!" Nicholas ordered. "You've won. I deserve death after evreything I've put you through."

I made a zizzling sound on my lips. I placed my foot on the ground and sheathed my blade. The bard looked at me with surprise, almost in complete awe.

"Don't you remeber what I told you?" I began. "I told you that if you fought me with honor, I might let you live. I think you've had enough, blood elf. Besides, it would be a

waste if such a skilled musician such as yourself were to die. We need more people like you in this world."

The bard looked at me with true awe now. His eyes looked as if they could emerge from his face at any moment. I didn't even know why, yet I didn't really care.

"Well?" I said. "Come on, get up. I won't kill you. I'm

not that merciless."

The blood elf was slapped back to reality by my words.

He stepped up, standing before me. All of house Bloodstorm seemed to be tense, weapons at the ready. I didn't even understand why, yet I played along. I didn't even really care.

"It's over." I proclaimed. "Leave me to live my life. If I ever see any of you again, I will personally hunt you down and kill you. I will not allow you to disturb my exile. Now go!" And with that said, I disappeared into the forest…

I made my way through the forest, careless as to if they

pursued or not. I had decided that it didn't even matter, for the time being. I wandered around the forest of Felwood, thinking, wondering about many things. Who had ruined my life? Who was the myserious warden who gave me a second chance at life? Why did Howllen trust me?

I still don't think I ever had a chance of finding the demon responsable, yet I was on a mission to hunt them

down.

Demonic laughter echoed through my mind. You keep

wondering who is behind this all? I've given you all the hints I can, but seeing as you still cannot dischypier it, maybe I should give you one more hint: The demon who ruined your

life stands with the Pit lord Karamasha and the Doom Lord Aravoon. That is the final hint you will get from me.

I growled in anger. I knew the demon's word was truly final, yet I didn't care. I laid myself upon the earth, resting my hands under my head in order to create a pillow of

sorts. I sighed after a few moments, staring up at the sky. Lorven, I wondered. Who is it that killed you? Who is it that shattered my life and pride? I stood up, looking into the forest.

I searched around, seeing nothing there, yet not even caring. I drew my swords, holding one to the heavens and facing the other downwards. I gripped the swords harder as time went on, my face becoming ruptured by anger.

"Who or whatever you are demon, I will find you!" I cried out into the forest. "I will find your name. I will learn your face, and when I do, I will bring down evrey door in this world if need be to bring you to justice! I will hunt you in the gallows, in evrey jail and court! I will search evrey

place in this world, and I will ensure that, even if it costs my soul, you are brought to justice!"

"You must pay for what you have stolen! Justice shall be done, and when I find you, and I finally corner you, there will be hell to pay!"

Part 2: The Hunt Begins:

Chapter 1: Hidden in darkness, revealed by light:

I honestly have to admit, there was hell to pay. After everything that dreadlord had put me through, there would be truly hell to pay. I began my search in the only place that, at the time, made sense to me: Outland…

I began to make my way across the path of glory, truly disguisted by the crunching of bones below me. The hellish landscape of Hellfire Pansiala was before me. I looked around, ready to draw my sword at any moment. Any threat could be left in Outland, and I was sure that the

Ashtonuge had taken the Black Temple. I had to keep my guard up.

I searched evreywhere, seeing the looming threat of Hellfire Citadel in it's sipky glory. I had been there once or

twice, and I would never go back. I continued to walk onwards, determined to find some kind of evidiance to

discover who was behind the shattering of my life. This was the last place the legion has been truly spotted by anyone, unless you count the remments of Archimonde's invaison.

However, I doubted that whoever had ruined my life was among those remments. I knew this demon was high

ranking, somewhat at the very least, since I knew he was a

dreadlord. I didn't know how high, or how powerful, he really was however. Or, hell, even the demon's name. Yet I continued on my path.

I took a right near the citadel, going through a small cutting in the ground. Bright red huts covered the way, empty ones at that. The inhabidents of them had long since left, or been killed. I emerged near a large Horde base and I began to walk towards it. A strong wind suddenly started to blow.

I held my head down with my hand, approaching the base. I continued on, moving away from the Horde base. I moved towards a massive, green area. It was full of currption, and I continued forward. The hellish landscape seemed to change as I continued to relentless approach.

Two fel guards came down to greet me, their axes draw. I casually threw a sword at one, stabbing it through the

chest before using my dark magics to turn it towards the other.

I continued onwards, not even caring about the thousands of demons around me. I walked through the base, evrey demon staring towards me. They didn't attack.

Yet, at least. I reached a massive, green spire before a red-skinned eradar stopped me.

"You there! How did you manage to walk all the way in here without being so much as scraped." The demon boomed.

I smiled. "I believe this is a misunderstanding, good demon. I simply would like to know something: the name of a certain Dreadlord."

The Eradar laughed. "Then I'm afraid you're out of luck. You came to the wrong place, demon hunter."

The demons charged towards me, their weapons lit by emerald flame. I turned around, spinning around in a storm of steel, hearing the demonic cries of pain as they went flying in all directions. I smiled, not even truly caring

as I continued onwards. The eradar charged at me, sending bolts of emerald fire towards me in an attempt to end me.

I replied with a throw of my blades, sending them both flying towards the eradar. He swiftly fell, to the ground. I turned around, and continued my search. There was another destination where the Legion's preasence was still high: Shadowmoon Vally…

I made my way to Shadowmoon Vally. The area was massive, yet the land itself seemed to cry in agony to all who looked upon it. The land was dying, suffering in pain from the endless experiments of Gul'dan and his warlocks. I didn't even care about the land, the need for revenge consuming my evrey thought and whim.

I continued through the vally, swiftly coming across Legion Hold. The base was the biggest Legion foothold in Outland. It was towering, made of dark green spires and buildings. It was huge. Demons of all kinds were stationed upon the hold. I drew my blade.

As I growled lowly, ready to charge in with a furious cry, I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. I instantly turned around, seeing a dark hooded figure standing there. I looked at him, appalled. On his back was a massive spear-like object, looking to be covered in blood.

"Who are you?" I demanded, looking directly into the eyes of the figure.

"You don't remember me?" I heard weak laughter coming from his hood. "It's me, Nicholas." He said.

I gasped, drawing my sword. "Why are you here?" I demanded. "Why did you follow me?"

Nicholas pulled his hood off, revealing that he was covered in thick, silvery armor. At his hip lie a dazzling sword, one that seemed to be ancient in form and shape. In his left hand was a black case, a handle prutruding from the top of it. I knew that was his flute's case.

"I've come for one simply reason, Alriona." He said, his eyes a silvery blue. "I want you to teach me how to fight."

I gasped, before looking at him in confusion. "Aren't you a death knight?" I asked, awkwardly.

Nicholas's face fumed with rage. "NO!" He roared. "I'm a high elf, you dumbass!" He roared.

I looked back to Legion hold in horror. Demons were

turning their heads and smiling sickly. DAMN IT NICHOLAS!I thought.

"That can wait." I assured him. "Right now we need to-" Demonic voices interrupted me.

"Foolish mortals! Show them the wrath of the Burning Legion!" A demonic commander cried.

I growled in frustration. I turned to Nicholas. "Run, damn it!" I cried.

We leapt from our feet, running with all our might away from the fury of the Burning Legion. We ran with all

of our might, trying desperately to escape from fury of the Burning Legion. When we finally reached the Black temple, the Legion has given up it's endless pursuit of us. I huffed in weariness as we reached the temple.

"So." I said, in between huffs. "You want fight do you? Well, in that case, I would suggest you learn from anyone else."

Nicholas's face went pale when my words came. I wanted to ask why, yet I knew it would be better if I simply gave him an answer. "However, if you swear to aid me, then I suppose I could teach you. But allow me to make this clear: it will be the most difficult thing you've ever done, that I will assure you."

His face instantly lit up with cheer. I could imagine his thanks, yet I held it in for the time being. I knew he would need to learn a lot, yet at the time I thought I had all the time in the world.

I looked upwards, seeing the towering temple walls. They were truly massive, so big I couldn't see over them. I knew better then to even attempt to enter those wall, yet I didn't really care much about myself. I was worried about Nicholas, knowing he would surely be killed if we both entered those walls together.

They would see us as friends and believe that we both should die. However, we would not go into the Black temple. I thought it all over for about half an hour. By the time I finished, Nicholas was playing his music. I waved his flute down and placed it neatly back into his case.

"Come with me. I know a place we can practice together." I told him…

I lead him into a massive clearing, filled with light blue and lime green crystals erupting from the ground. Dragons

soured above us, their wings creating powerful wind currents that seemed to make the ground below extremely slippery.

"This is where we will train." I announced. "Weapons will not be provided, because I'm going to assume you already have one, which you do." My eyes darted towards his blade. "Let's see what you have." I smiled.

The blood elf instantly dashed for me, his blade drawn like he was trying to conceal it poorly. He sliced upwards, and I quickly dodged. He then turned to me, slashing downwards as if trying to repeat a pattern. I smiled.

"You're first mistake." I said, landing upon a nearby floating rock. "Don't give your oppent a chance to dodge or a chance to raise their blade. Strike fast and true."

I leapt off. The blood elf grunted, charging at me again, this time swinging his blade blindly. I couldn't tell if it was out of frustration or some kind of techique. He reached me, slashing wildly, yet I caught his blade mid-air.

His face lit up in surprise. I quickly threw him up into the air, litterally throwing him within range of the circling dragons above.

"Damn it!" I cried. "You won't die, I've got you." I assured him.

The blood elf gave me a dark look before sighing. I caught him perfectly and he was surprised by my accuracy. I set him down upon the ground, his feet falling first. He swiftly swept dust off his armor. I sighed.

"Sorry about that." I apologize. "I didn't realize I would throw you that high." The blood elf sneered at me before sighing.

"Then don't throw me again." He said in outrage, muttering something under his breath.

I laughed. "Continue, please." I ordered.

The blood elf smiled and charged towards me, slashing furiously once more. I quickly ran from his fury, ducking from a crescendo of furious attacks. I looked at him, almost confused.

"Don't do that!" I cried. "Doing that is completely foolish. If that's all you can do, then I'm afraid you can't expect to last long. I hate to break it to you, but you will die if continue like that."

The blood elf looked at me silly. I paused. It was as if he didn't even care about the training anymore.

"So then what am I supposed to do?" He asked, smiling.

I groaned. "This is going to take a lot of work." I exclaimed. "Allow me to show you how to use a sword. Let me borrow yours."

The blood elf sighed, handing his blade off to me. I took it from his hand. I then swung it right. Then left. I then blocked. The blood elf watched in awe as I showed off my skill with a sword.

I then finished, doing a small bow and handing the Blood elf's sword back to him. "I think that's enough for one day. I'm going to go look for something. You can go back to your home and family." I explained.

The blood elf's face turned dark. "I have no home or family." He said, a sorrowful tone affecting his voice.

I didn't even have the power to sigh. I didn't even know, yet I refused to aplogize. I smiled. "Then you can come help me with something. You know how to use Legion machinary?" I asked.

The blood elf looked at me, appaled. "Yes. Why?" he said.

I smiled. "Beacuse we're going back to Legion hold. I have something there that I beleive is in their records." I

said, not even bothering to ask how or, better yet, why he knew how to use Legion machinary. I then smiled, walking off with the blood elf towards Legion hold…

We arrived at Legion hold. The masses of demons stood before us, all ready to be lead to the slaughter. I charged forth, both blades in hand. I sliced two fel guards in half before they even had so much as a chance to react. Nicholas charged in with me, doing his flurry of slashes at the enemy.

I threw my sword at a nearby Mo'arg, forcing it to the ground instantly. I charged to retrieve it, pulling free my sword and continuing onwards. I sliced through another of the fel guards, slashing two at once. They fell to the ground instantly. I continued onwards, rushing towards the very top of the towering citadel. I rushed up what I assumed were a crude version of stairs, running upwards. Then, I reached it. It was a massive platform, a single Mo'arg standing guard before it.

Behind it was a massive green holograph, Legion Hold's information center. I dashed at the Mo'arg, cutting the demon down swiftly. It fell before me quickly.

"Nicholas!" I cried, searching for the blood elf from below. When I finally found him, he was already running from the demons, his blade bloodied with the blood of demons.

I quickly ran to the stairs, aiding the blood elf with the task of cutting the demons down. I threw both my blades towards them, cutting through a whole row of demons. I summoned them back, charging back into the slaughter of battle. Demons fell by the dozens before my blades.

Once the bloody deed was done, I approched the blood elf. He looked up at me, a determined look in his eye.

"Go on. You said you know how to use Legion tech, correct?" I said. "Look up the names of all the dreadlords who have ever exgisted."

The blood elf's eyes widened. He quickly saluted me, running towards the hologram. He began to use the hologram, searching through the demonic database of names. I walked over, seeing endless names scroll across, all of them written in demonic, yet still visable in common to my eyes.

We stood there for what felt like hours, yet I only imgine it was a few minutes. I looked at the screen for the final time, finding one name at the very top.

"Stop!" I ordered, the screen instantly ending it's scrolling rampage.

It all came back to me. The name of the Dreadlord, the name of the thing who had ruined my life. I stumbled back in horror at the realization of who it was. The name was Karvanorn, lord of the Sons of Legion.

Chapter 2: I Am Doomed:

I could hardly believe my eyes. I stepped back, stumbling over my own foot. My face was transformed by horror. Nicholas looked at me, appalled.

"What's wrong. What did you see?" he asked, a look of confusion spread across his face.

I gasped in horror. "I am doomed." I said aloud. Sorrow haunted my voice.

The blood elf's eyes widened with curiosity. "Who is Karvanorn?" He asked.

I felt the need to ethier slap or kill him right then and there, yet, through will power alone, managed to end the hunger. I got to my feet, feeling dizzy after the reveal. I had no idea that such a high ranking Legion command was interested in me. I knew why he was: revenge.

Yet still, the shock remained. I felt like I was about to pass out, and despite the fact I knew Nicholas was shouting towards me, I couldn't hear it. Demonic laughter echoed throughout my mind, nothing more then the cold, dark laughter of my demon ringing true.

You truly are weak, Alriona. You finally know the person who has slaughtered so many of you're hopes and dreams. What will you do now? I'd hope you would give in. You will never be able to beat Karvanorn, nor will you be

able to resist his call. You must embrace the darkness of the void. And soon, before he comes hunting for you.My demon

taunted.

I gasped in shock. I knew Nicholas was more confused then I had thought even possible, yet I didn't care. However, I soon realized that the demonic laughter was getting louder. Louder it rang. Louder it rang. Until I could take it no more. I embraced the darkness, falling into a deep sleep of unconsciousness…

I woke to see Nicholas sitting near a fire. It was made of pure wood, looking to be from Azeroth. I didn't know where he got such a thing, yet at the same time I didn't

really care. I looked at him, my entire body groaning in agony.

"What happened?" I asked him, breathing heavily as I did so.

He smiled at me, trying to look cheery, yet I could almost hear the depression hidden behind his voice. "You passed out. I took you back to the Nether dragon place to allow the both of us to rest. That isn't a problem, is it?" He said.

I nodded. "No, not at all. Thank you for showing me such kindness." I replied.

I sighed, looking around for something to eat. I found nothing. A dragon may be editable, but I wasn't willing to risk it. I stood up, feeling my body ache in agony and falling to the ground. I growled in pain.

"Don't move. You're not ready yet. You've been through a lot today, Alriona. And I still would let an explaination as to what the hell is going on." He said firmly.

I sighed. "I suppose you do deserve an explanation. Very well, blood elf. I found who is behind ruining my life. The demon's name is Karvanorn, one of the sons of Legion. It is said that he is the most ruthless of demons, how he is willing to betray any and all, even the Burning legion itself, if it means this universe will burn." I explained.

"An d this means that you're screwed." The Blood elf began. "You can't face this guy, can you? He's too powerful, right?"

I nodded. "He's a son of Legion. That rank is only bestowed upon three demons, each of them gods in their own right. They are only a mere rank below the Hands of Sargeas, and that isn't without reason. They are the most merciless fighters I will ever see. They burned almost the

whole Night Elven army durning the War of the Ancients. I only got a lucky shot on the Dreadlord."

The blood elf sighed. "I see. It would seem you have an invincibile foe." He said, his tone suddenly very serious. "I understand the idea well, but you said you beat him once before with a lucky shot, right?" I nodded. "Then maybe you can get lucky again. But no matter what, you have to face him some day. I don't know when that day will be, but you will have to face this demon. And when the time comes, you'll be faced with a choice: to end the demon for good, or run and hide in fear of his power."

I nodded, knowing his words struck true. He was right, one day I would have to face Karvanorn. But that day was not today. I couldn't face the Dreadlord. Not yet. But I could assure myself of one thing: That dreadlord had hell to pay.

"I guess you're right, Nicholas." I said, the words leaving my mouth with bitterness. "But that day is not today. I can't be ready. Maybe years later, but there is no way I have a chance. But I suppose, for the time being I will rest. You may return to you're home, Nicholas. I'll be fine."

The blood elf sighed, clearly almost stating I was missing something. "I have no home to return to." He explained. "My parents died, and House Bloodstorm is falling apart without Howllen. If you don't mind, I'll stay with you. I don't really have much other choice, House Bloodstorm is disgraced."

I nodded. "Go ahead and keep watch, please. If anything happens, just wake me up. I'll take care of it." I explained. And with that, I allowed my mind to drift off into the darkness of sleep…

I turned to face Nordrassil, seeing it stand tall. I smiled at it, knowing it was the pride of the Night Elven people. It was massive, it's massive resscess reaching into the abyss that was the hevans, and possibly well beyond.

It was a truly awe inspiring sight. I searched around, knowing I was dreaming. Yet I couldn't help but stare at it. Yet there was also something massive, something that rested within the tree's depths. It was a massive, demonic skeleton, the skeleton of Archimonde, the Defiler. It was an eternal reminder of the third war, and the price that Azeroth paid to gain a victory aganist the horror of the Burning Legion.

I smiled, knowing that this tree was the pride of evrey druid in the world and, more importantly, the pride of my people. I smiled. I took a step forward, hearing the crunch of metal. I instantly looked at myself, seeing my old armor on my body. I was a little confused, yet I didn't think it truly mattered. I just believed it was my mind playing tricks on me. I went to downwards, yet I paused, sensing something behind me.

I turned around, seeing a picture that nearly made me burst into tears. Lorven stood there. She was dressed in bright white robes, a massive, beautiful staff held before her. My face was quickly distorted by sorrow, happiness, and a small amount of anger.

I couldn't move, I was simply stunned. She smiled at me, trying to give me warmth. I couldn't do anything besides stand there, looking in pure awe at her. I walked towards her, taking one step slowly. Then another. And another. And another. Until finally, I reached her. She turned away, looking out over the lake. A light sigh came from her mouth.

I began to look at her, curious as to what was going on. Was this her spirt? Or something more. Tears streamed down from her face, landing with a drip on the ground. Drip. Drip. Drip. I looked at her in confusion. I didn't dare speak.

Moments passed. It felt like thousands of years before the sileance was broken. Then, She spoke two words. "Help me." She said through her tears. My face turned to concern. I didn't know what to do. "With what?" I asked.

She didn't reply. And quickly, before I even had a chance to so much as blink, the dream faded away and I returned to Outland.

Chapter 3: A Horrid Past:

I slashed aganist Nicholas's massive sword, trying desperatly to block a flurry of attacks. He returned it by leapting backwards, taking his flute out of it's case mid-fight and playing an extremely high note. I covered my ears, realizing that he was coming to a bitch to train.

I waved his flute down and he stopped, returning his insterment to it's case. "You can't do that in a might." I protested.

He sighed. "Yes I can. If it dosn't kill me, it shouldn't matter, right?" He replied.

"No!" I cried. "You can't! For one, if you're fighting along side other people, that's just plain rude! Second of all, just don't even try it. You need to be focused on you're

blade, you're enemy, and, most importantly, yourself in a

fight."

The blood elf sighed. "So, am I getting any better? I don't think you've made any comment on my skills yet. I'm guessing no." He said.

I sighed. "No, you're getting much better." I smiled. "Much better than just slashing wildly and trying to murder evreything in plain sight. Save that for multiple enemies."

The blood elf smiled, grabbing a small sack he always carried with him and starting to walk back towards the camp we had set up. I smiled at him, before hearing demonic laughter in my mind.

So, do you think you can help him? What good will fighting skills do him if it gets him killed? He isn't like you.

He's a musician, not a warrior. Why didn't you decline his offer and allow him to return home?My demon pointed out.

I growled in reply, yet otherwise ignored the demon's foolish accusations. I began to follow Nicholas

back to camp. When we reached our camp, we lit the fire, sitting down and cooking up what I had hunted down for the day. I had managed to kill a clefhoof before we were forced out of Nagrand. We had decided to split the meat evenally throughout the days. And so we did. I bit on my food, chewing it and enjoying the refined taste of it.

I looked to Nicholas, seeing he had barely even touched his food and was staring into the fire. "What's wrong?" I asked, my voice dampened by the sound of chewing and by the food within my mouth.

"It's nothing, Alriona." He replied. "It's just. You're the first person to show this much kindness to me. I haven't really thought about it ever. You helped me off my feet just like Howllen. Exepct...you're suppose to be the enemy of the Horde. You're both a night elf and a demon hunter. The

Illidari are-" I instantly inturrpted him, my face fluming. "I am not Illidari." I growled, placing a hand over

my sword.

Nicholas almost decided to run in terror. "Ok, in that case, you should still be my enemy. And besides, I don't think I've ever heard of a demon hunter showing kindness to people who should be his enemies." He replied, his voice becoming stronger as he did so.

I sighed. "You know that saying that you should never judge a book by its cover? Well, that dose not exactly apply here. I know how ruthless demon hunters are and can be. I met many of them durning my time in the Illidari. Fools

who will do anything, even slaughter innocents if it means

killing a single demon."

Nicholas sighed. "You are right. That's part of the reason, besides the whole confusion with Illidan that's still going on after, what, eight years?, that demon hunters are kill on sight."

My face turned dark. "Do you wish to know the differance between the Illidari and me?" I asked. "I fight for honor and justice. They blindly follow any order that bitch of a Lord gives them."

Nicholas laughed and I did too. It was true. The Illidari would follow any order given by Illidan Stormrage, and, in my opinion, could hardly even make a decision for themselves. That, and they killed Lorven. How could I even care about those bastards? After evreything, I could, if I actually wanted to, slaughter them all. At the risk of my own life, sure, but it wouldn't be that bad of an idea.

"So, Nicholas." I said, looking him in the eye. "What's you're story?" I asked.

He looked at me, puzzled. "What?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"I would like to know what you've been through. We are master and student, after all. You don't have to reply, I'm just curious." I told him.

"No, it's fine. I'll tell you." He said. "It all started a long time ago, back when I was only about 2 years old. My folks were" He paused. "Starnge to the High Elven people. They didn't use much magic, hell, they barely even cared for magic. This was troubling to a few of the High elves, yet nothing serious ever happened. They survived hell, quite litterally. They survived the Horde's attack on Silvermoon durning the second war. They also survived Arthas's attack on Quel'Thalas. However, nothing could have prepared them for something as insane as what actually happened to them."

"They were among the few people who were without a magic addiction after the third war. It was strange to the Night Elven people, and some were even jealous. I think this is what lead to their deaths. One day, well they were

on the town, a whole gang of thugs came after them. They were murdered within seconds, yet the gang promised to spare me if I would simply leave keep this a secret from the law. I did. Well I didn't want to keep it a secret, I did for many years. For three whole years I went through starvation, sleep depravity, and faced near death. Yet I didn't care. I managed to survive for three years through begging."

"Yet, even after three years, I couldn't even bring myself to face my own people, yet I bagged for food from them evrey day. Hunger actually nearly killed me more then once. Much more than once. I was always on the brink of death, always on the run. And then, finally, to end my suffering, the Amani trolls took me. I thought it was ironic, though I hardly had the power to care."

"I was alive, and that was all the mattered. I could hardly even care that these trolls had probally murdered thousands, and though I could hardly care for any of this, I lived on. I didn't even care as long as I could live. Surviving was the most important thing to me ever. Despite the fact that they practially held me prisionor, they still feed me. For a year I was held prisinor." Tears began to fall from his face.

"For a year. A year passed before finally I was free. Howllen came. He freed me from the Amani. I told him I owed my life to him. He gave me a true home. The rest, you more then likely, already know." He sobbed.

I sighed. "You've been through hell, Nicholas." I said. "But I can't help but say that I am so sorry. Howllen was kind, maybe even too kind, yet I just had to take advantage of his kindness. I wish I had never even seen his face. I'm truly sorry. I-"

"Don't give me that crap." Nicholas replied. "I don't need you're damned pitty. I don't care about what you think. I'd rather die then take you're damn pitty. It's worthless. I just want to learn how to fight from you, then I'll be off to Azeroth to fight in the wars of the Horde."

"You don't have to be that way, Nicholas." I told him. "Look, war is a terrible thing. It shouldn't be feared, nor should it be worshipped. It will happen one day, and when it dose, you should be prepared. However, you have no reason to stand with the Horde or the Alliance. I will not let such a talented musician die for not."

Nicholas sighed. "Well, that's amusing, Alriona. I don't even think you have a reason to say such things."

"Nonsense." I replied, smiling. "Of course I do. You're my apperentice after all, are you not?" I laughed.

Nicholas returned the laugh. "Indeed I am. Yet many people have reguarded me as a foolish mistake. My parents legacy weighs over me all the time. It has shaped my life. It has-"

"Cut the crap, damn it. How many times do I have to tell you." I replied. "I know you've probally been through more hell then me, and that's saying something, but I won't stand for you beating yourself up. I refuse to. Now, stop it." I ordered.

Nicholas paused, his entire body instantly freezing under my words. He sighed. "You're right. Can we change the subject?" He asked.

I laughed. "Of course we can. I just have a few questions myself." I replied. He nodded in reply.

"First of all, when did you even learn to play the flute? Very few people even know how to make one, let alone play it." I asked.

He smiled. "I didn't really learn how to play it. Infact, I have no idea what notes this thing can even do. What I do know is that I managed to buy it off the Auction house for about three hundread gold, well my parents did anyways. I learned how to play it through random luck." He said.

"I see." I nodded. "So if I were to put music infront of you, you'd have no idea what the hell it was?" I asked.

He laughed. "Do they even make sheet music? Or music in general?" He sarcastically asked.

"I don't think they do." I said. We both laughed with hapiness.

"My turn to ask you a few questions." Nicholas said with a certain amount of joy. "First of all, how the hell did you even become a demon hunter?" He asked.

I laughed. "That's a long story. Seriously, do you really want to know? We're gunna be here all night." I replied.

"Of course I do." Nicholas replied. "We are master and student, correct? I've shared my story. Now, I want to hear yours." He crossed his hands.

"Very well." I replied. "I suppose you leave me with no other choice. So be it. It all began ten thousand years ago…"

It took about an hour to tell the full story, but after it was done we sat in sileance for what felt like an eternity. We looked at each other.

"You've been through hell." Nicholas finally said, his voice filled with sorrow. "I had no idea. But I suppose we both have, right?"

I laughed. "That's about right. Though I don't think you know anything about hell from what you've been through."

We both laughed. I knew that this couldn't last too long. After all, despite the fact that I quite enjoyed the company of Nicholas, I knew we would have to part ways

.Eventually. However we parted ways, I was sure it would leave me wanting, and I knew that the only thing I should be concerning myself with was survival.

Then, a sudden screech echoed through Bladespire. We went silent. My heart sank as I thought it could be the pet of a hunter, catching onto the scent of a demon hunter. Yet was it actually was far, far worse.

Suddenly, from the skies above, a massive dragon came stomping down. I looked in shock as I realized the mark above it's head and the color of it's scales. The mark was a dark green symbol, burning just above the dragons brain, however it was the shape that truly worried me. The mark was shaped like the symbol of the Burning Legion. However, as the Dragon reered over, I caught a glimpse of it's rider. The rider was dressed in dark plate armor, fel magic coursing through it. On his back was a massive, toothed demonic greatsword.

The sword pulsed with dark energy, demonic runes shining upon the blade. My face went pale. "Who are you?" I demanded, yet no reply came. The rider stepped off the dragon, sliding himself to the ground. A helmet covered his face, yet I could feel his cold, dark eyes gazing into my very soul. I flinched and gasped in horror.

The rider was not shaped like a human, instead shaped like a massive, bruting Eradar. It's feet were not feet, but rather full on hooves. I knew what this rider was: a fel knight.

I reached for my blades, drawing them with ease. The warrior drew his massive sword as well, and I could feel the smile on his face. The warrior slowly and dramatically

removed his helm, revealing a fel-cracked face as he did so. His eyes were emerald green, yet they looked as evil as could be. Scars, burns, and bruises covered his face.

"Alriona Moonsworn." It announced. "In the name of Lord Karvanorn and by the will of the Burning Legion, you must die."

I growled. Nicholas looked at me with concern, yet I ignored his pleas to help. "I refuse to die here." I replied with a growl.

The fel knight laughed. "That's a shame. Beacuse this is the end of the line for you."

The fel knight slowly moved towards me, his blade held upwards, ready to chop off my head. Using quick thinking, I grabbed Nicholas and dashed to the side, barely avoiding his furious blow. The rider glared at me.

"What the hell is this?" Nicholas asked, concern tainting his voice.

I didn't reply, only placing an arm to try and stop him from entering my fight. The fel knight was breathing heavily now, a look of true fury upon his face. The fel knight quickly ran towards me, his massive sword held high, before bringing it crashing down upon my defenses. I held both of my blades, trying to keep the sword at bay with all my might. The fel knight smiled as I started to loosen. I I then quickly let the sword fall, dashing to the left. I breathed heavily.

"You're a skilled fighter. It's truly a shame that I have to kill you." He looked to Nicholas. "Maybe if you give up now, I'll let you're freind here live."

Nicholas let out a gasp of horror. "You'll stay the hell away from him if you know what's best for you." I replied.

The fel knight laughed, dawning his helmet. I charged towards him with renewed vigour, slamming both of my

blades down upon the fel knight's sword. I furious continued to slowly push his blades away, yet to no avail. The fel knight reached the sword outwards, then jousting forwards. I swiftly turned both of my sword to a cross. I pressed hard, trying desperatly to hold aganist the knight's furious assault, yet I managed. I held him at bay, growling as I did so. When finally I forced his sword free, I let out a screeching roar.

I leapt at him, slicing with both swords, attempting to slice his head off. The warrior managed to bring his sword up, blocking the fury of my assault. I hammered upon the demon, slamming blow after blow upon his sword, yet his sword showed no signs of faltering. Nor did he. I growled in realization as I knew that I would have to do something about his sword.

"Alriona!" Nicholas cried, throwing ear plugs towards. I looked at him, puzzled. "Put them. I have an idea." He replied.

I smiled, already knowing his plan. I quickly dashed to the side, putting the earbuds in place. The sound was dimmed, yet even I heard the sound. Nicholas held his flute, a screeching note emerging from it. The demon recoiled at the sound of it, covering his ears and growling in anger. I sliced towards him, sending him flying, only to land on a nearby spike.

His spine was swiftly impaled, a soft yet pleasing cracking sound rasing up from the fallen demon's body. I smiled. "That was his best assisan?" I mused. "Maybe Karvanorn isn't that big of a threat anyways."

I looked around grimly, seeing the dragon quickly fly away in a desperate attempt to escape. I cared not for it, it wasn't of importance.

"Well, let's get some sleep tonight." I said, yawning. "I think it's about time for that. What about you, Nicholas?" He nodded, moving towards his tent. I stood around,

looking the sky for mere moments more. Then, I went to my tent and fell asleep within seconds.

Chapter 4: To Hell And Back

I had to admit, the assassin's attack made me nervous. It could mean more were coming sooner or later. However, I had made a decision: There was no hope of changing my fate. However, there was hope at redemption. And I was determined to find that way. One way or another…

I made my way through what was once a beautiful forest. It was massive, seeming to stretch on forever, yet I made my way through it. It was now a twisted area of trees, the shadows of Dreanor's death still lingering on.

I had told Nicholas to stay at the camp, mostly because I refused to risk him on what I was going to do. I was going to find out what Legion word Karvanorn was on. I made it through the area, finally making my way to Nagrand. The entire area was massive, the rolling fields bringing a smile to my face.

Water litterally fell from the sky, the magics that had destroyed the world making gravity almose useless. The princables of science seemed to have no place in the depths of the broken world that was Outland. I made my way, walking along the path for hours until finally, I found a massive legion camp.

It was not hard to find. It was a massive stain upon the area, and it would seem that the demons who had roamed the area once before durning the Outland campign were here to stay. Massive spires of dark metal rose into the sky. Fel cannons, fuming through the grill with fel energy, stood guard over the dark camp. Demons of evrey kind, from the smallest imp to the most towering pitlord, went about ensuring their camp was secure.

I rushed towards the fel cannons, throwing my swords into their control panel, a soft yet pleasing wizz of electritcty emerging as their power gave out. Demons took notice. Fel guards charged towards me, well Eradar threw balls of fel magic towards me. I laughed as I recovered my blade and began to strike down demon after demon. One of them attempted to assault me from behind, yet I quickly

thrust my sword through it's head. It fell to the ground instantly.

More began to charge towards me, some shouting fearsome battle cries and others crying their lord's name. I laughed as I cut them down, yet then, I noticed something. A nearby portal quickly blazed emerald green, a massive foot stepping through. The being was huge, towering over all of its kind. Demonic wings streched from it's back, demonic horns bursting forth from it's head.

It's hooves were covered in golden armor, along with the rest of his body covered in dark black and brigh gold. I froze in my slaughter, instantly reconizing the figure.

"Hello Alriona." It said. "I beleive you have been looking for me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Karvanorn, second son of the Legion. And I am here to ensure you're conviction to our cause…"

The arrival of the dreadlord was sudden, forcing my legs to quiver. The demons stood their relentless assault, making a way for their master and, those who had the phyical ability to, bowing as he passed.

I began to breath heavily in fear, wondering what the Dreadlord could possible do with me. When he finally reached me, the Dreadlord towered over me. He looked down at me, his wings flapping slightly.

"I suppose you didn't expect this, did you?" The Dreadlord asked. "Yet I have come for one reason. I desire one thing from you, and if you give it me, I'll allow you to live as my servant. The one thing I require from you is your soul."

I gripped my blades with as much force as I possibly could, ready to fight. The dreadlord tried to wave them down, yet I refused to comply. I stood there, completly

frozen as the Dreadlord approched. I started to breath uncontrollable until finally, he reached me. The Dreadlord grasped his metal-tipped fingers around my neck, forcing me to gasp for air. I despteraly wailed around in his grip, yet to no avail.

"You are a strong one, Moonsworn." The Dreadlord said, his voice filled with dark intent. "However, if you wish to die, then continue to wail. I will ensure a swift demise for you."

I growled faintly as air began to run out. The Dreadlord looked into my very soul, hunting for bits of information that he hungered for. I had no choice but to allow this to happen. I was furious. My limbs stopped responding, yet just as my vision began to fail me, Karvanorn dropped me.

I let out a massive gasp as I tasted the pine-filled air around me. I started the breath heavily, slowly sheathing my blades. I knew I couldn't face this demon again. Not yet, not in this state.

"You are a tough one." The dreadlord began. "I will enjoy breaking your sanity." He said with lust.

I growled again, like a beast cornered by the hunter. I wanted to cry for Nicholas, yet I knew that he was half way across this shattered world. The dreadlord threw back his had and laughed, before raising his demonic hands to the sky. He began to chant magical words, dark magic appearing on the tips of his fingers. Then, he thrust them towards me, dark magic surronding my arms and binding my legs in such a way that I could not use them to kick, yet I could still move.

The dreadlord looked at me a moment longer before turning his head. "Come with me, and all will be explained

in due time." And with that, I was forced through the portal…

When I arrived on the other side, I looked upon what must have been hell itself. Massive flames roared on above me, the sky a haze of smoke and fire that swirled into one horrid spot. The ground was worse. Shadows danced across the surface, the sound of childish laugher reaching my ears, despite the fact none were present.

The ground was scorched with fire that raged on eternally, not requiring fuel to feed their endless hunger. The stench of scorching flesh entered my nostrils and I recoiled at the smell of it. Demons were evreywhere, looking like the depictions of primitive faiths that beleived demons were truly hellish creatures, controlling the essence of flame.

Evreywhere I looked, madness raged. "Do you like this world?" The Dreadlord asked, mockingly. "It is called hell. That is beacuse-"

"I can fucking guess why, smartass." I replied, fury fueling my voice.

The Dreadlord turned to me, his form turning dark as he towered over me. I instantly regretted my own boldness as the Dreadlord raised a metal-clad hand and slapped me with the force of a cannon going off. I was sent to the legs of the portal, falling without ceremoney to the ground. The

dreadlord looked at me with a hateful gaze. "Defiance will not be tolerated, Moonsworn!" The

Drealdord roared.

I slowly tried to pick myself up from the furious assault for the Dreadlord. I knew that, more then likely, from this place, I would never leave. I nodded towards the

Dreadlord. "As you command." I replied, bowing, yet hating evrey moment of it.

The dreadlord laughed. "Now that's more like it, Moonsworn!" He said with childish glee.

We continued our journey from one end of the plaent to other. I didn't try anything, knowing that this Dreadlord had the power to kill me before my heart could beat once if he so pleased. Eventually, we reached a towering citadel. It was forged of massive spires of felslate, towering into the heavans themselves. I looked upwards, seeing the darkness all gtaher above the citadel.

I swallowed all doubts and fears, knowing that showering even a sign of breaking could lead to my downfall. I refused to be broken, even by one such as Karvanorn. He was known as the breaker of worlds after all. I walked onwards, with each step the sound of an hourglass mockingly ticking down heard in evrey step.

I wanted to roar at the unfairness of it all, yet I continued onwards. I had no other choice. The gates swung open, revealing a massive courtyard that had a darkly painted door that lead further into the citadel. The dreadlord pushed me forwards, not caring as to how I felt about this.

I continued my decent into darkness, my decent into torment. When at last, we finally stopped at the upper reaches of the citadel, my legs ached. The dreadlord used his magic to unbind me, swiftly re-binding me, this time with fel magic and binding me above what seemed to be his throne.

"Let me make one thing clear." Karvanorn began. "You will serve me. One way or another, even if I have to raise you into undeath to continue your torment, your will will be broken. Of that I can assure you."

I snarled. "Get it on with! I'm not afraid you, son of a bitch!" I replied.

The dreadlord smiled. "Then so be it." He said. "Let us begin." Tendrils of darkness were quickly shot up into my body.

Agony coursed through my body. I refused to scream, my mouth completely shut. Pain, unlike anything I'd ever felt before began to enter my entire body. It only seemed to get worse as time went on, eventuallly, even I was forced to let out a scream. It rang throughout the whole of the hollow citadel, the scream full of anguish and sorrow.

Images began to enter my mind, terrible ones. Lorven leaving me, the Moonsworn Regiment dead on the floor. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty! The voices cried. I couldn't understand what I was guilty of, yet I nearly wavered in my will as the dark images and voices entered my mind. I roared in pain, like a beast being wipped.

Spit flew from my mouth as I furiously tried to control the pain. They continued, and I screamed louder. The Dreadlord laughed, as though not expecting my will to be broken so easily.

It wasn't. I roared onwards, attempting to use the pain coursing through my veins to escape. Yet to no end. I was frozen in my body, my lungs slowly running out of air. I couldn't stop screaming, trying desperatly to catch my breath. A single word escaped my mouth as the torment contined. "Stop." I begged, my voice weak.

The dreadlord laughed, putting his hands down. The tendrils recceded back to the shadows from whence they had came. I began to breath heavily. I couldn't beleive how much torment this Demon was capable of.

"Has your will been broken yet?" Karvanorn asked, his voice filled with hate.

"Never!" I replied, with renewed vigour. I refused to be broken by anyone.

"Then I will never stop." The Dreadlord replied. "I will make you suffer until you have finally given in. I will make you suffer until your body itself breaks from the agony if need be. But you will be broken."

The tendrils returned, latching onto my body like leeches. The images returned in flashes, agony coursing through my veins. I roared in agony, spit flying from my mouth. The Dreadlord then added his own magic, adding more to the agonzing pain. I roared even louder, unable to stop. Not even to beg for mercy.

I roared in pain, my body starting to shut down. My limbs started to fail, one by one failing me. I continued to roar in pain until finally, the blessed darkness took me…

Yet it was not the blessing I had hoped it would be. I could still feel the pain, yet it felt distant now. However, it soon returned with renewed vigour. The Dreadlord appeared before me.

"WAKE UP!" He roared, his voice filled with fury. And then, I was slapped back to the waking world, a

world full of agony and pain…

It took months before finally, I was freed of the pain and agony. Or at least, it felt like months. I continued to roar in pain when finally, Nicholas arrived, unleashing an ear peircing screech from his flute.

Karvanorn nearly fell to the ground at the sound of it, falling to the ground mere moments later. I smiled.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't stay put." I said as he entered the room.

He smiled. "Of course." He replied, his voice filled with milky joy.

Karvanorn rose from the ground, practically fuming. "Do you think you can just walk in here and take what is rightfully mine?" The Dreadlord roared. "You will pay with your life."

"Think again!" I replied. "It is you who will die, and I

assure you, it will be forever. There will be no chance of revival!"

I dashed across the room towards the Dreadlord, slashing upwards. He swiftly parried the blow with his bare hands. I looked him for a second, eye sockets widened. The Dreadlord then threw me across the room, forcing me to my knees.

I quickly rose to my feet, standing before the dreadlord with a face of determination. I charged forth, blades extended to the side. Then, as I reached striking range, I brought them in to a cross with such force, that it sent the Dreadlord reeling backwards. He began to do what looked to be breath heavily. Fury blazed to life within his eyes. They glowed with emerald green fire, his body becoming consumed in the fire.

He charged towards me, nothing but his crackeling body to betray his movements. I dodged quickly, just barely avoiding his firey assault. I continued my assault, quickly slicing the dreadlord's arm. Yet it barely dented his armor. I looked at the dreadlord in shock.

The dreadlord rose, yet this time I was prepared. I quickly swooped to the side. I started to breath heavily, sweat already appearing upon my skin. I growled, before barking a furious battle cry. I rushed forward with unnaterual speed before striking towards the very heart of

the demon. However, he would not die. The dreadlord's armor held up.

I paused, considering my movements. The dreadlord then slashed his great claws downwards, his flaming claws nearly tearing through my very soul. I growled again, barking this time.

"Your soul will be mine." The dreadlord growled darkly, his voice blazing with a new deepness.

I looked to Nicholas. "We cannot face him, not here, not now!" I cried. The blood elf looked at me with a smirk.

"Run?" He asked, his face beaming with happiness.

I nodded. "RUN!" I cried, bursting for the stairs as fast as my legs would carry me.

We ran down the stairs, any demon being cut down by our blades. We held them out on both sides, bringing them inwards for demons approching from the front. We left a litteral trail of fallen fel guards behind us. More continued to come.

"Show them no mercy!" Their commander cried.

He was just ahead, a dark skinned eradar dressed in even darker armor. He held a sword made of pure darkness, ready to strike at any moment. I growled at the sight of him, yet pushed onwards. When we finally reached the end of the stairs, only the commander lie before, and I knew he would prove to be problomatic. From one side, the demonic commander stood. From the other, the Dreadlord Karvanorn approched.

The commander slashed his dark sword at us, the blade itself litterally materilzing out of thin air with the momentum of a bullet. I swiftly dodged, however, Nicholas was not so lucky. He was struck directly in the chest, luckily not in the heart, in his desperate attempt to escape the falling sword. He growled in agony. He looked as if he

would not able to walk any longer. My face turned to dismay.

I quickly moved to pick him up, dodging another blow from the commander and escaping to the outdoors, yet that was not much better. Thousands of demons seemed to pour from the outside of the citadel, roaring the name of Karvanorn as they charged forwards.

"Damn it!" I growled, biting back the sudden urge to allow my demon to take control.

I roared, charging forward like a wounded knight of legend. The demons aimed for my heart, yet I swiftly manovered my swords to block, parry, dodge, or even in some cases, slice the demon through the heart. I knew we couldn't possibly make it out of this alive, unless something was done.

However, we would soon have bigger problems to worry about. Suddenly, two massive legion ships appeared in the skies above. They were dark and armored with shadowy armor. However, both of them instantly began to hail fel bolts down upon us.

"CRAP!" I cried as I swiftly managed to carry Nicholas away from the focus of their fire.

More demons teleported down from the ship, blocking our way out. They closed the gates. The sounds of demonic cries resonated throughout the courtyard as I knew I was surronded. Yet I refused to fall. I roared a battlecry, charging forwards. My blades were stuck outwards and I quickly took Nicholas's sword and put it in my mouth, pointed outwards. Not the smartest choice, but it would have to do.

I ran onwards, pushing ever forward into the horde of demons. When atlast, I reached the gates, I realized I was trapped. I leapt upwards, reaching the top of the gates.

However, the sight from the other side made my eyes widen. Thousands upon thousands of demons were pouring through from dark portals. I growled in fury at the realization of this.

"I refuse to die here!" I roared at the hevans. "Bring down your wrath, Sargreas! Bring Kil'jaden, bring Archimonde, bring Mannaroth and evrey demon in your forsaken army Sargreas. I will cut them down!"

I leapt into the horde, slicing a path forwards as I quickly placed Nicholas's sword in a sheathe. I charged onwards, my blades slicing the demons chests and limbs as I did so. More sweat began to appear on my face and I could feel the weariness of my limbs, yet I refused to fall.

The demons closed in, yet I carved a path ahead, not even bothering to look back. I charged towards the main portal, running quickly along the path Karvanorn had brought me to the Forsaken world on. I had to only hope that the portal to Outland was still open, or else all hope was lost. More demons began to attempt to charge towards me, yet I roared a fearsome battlecry and pushed ever forwards.

I cared not for the hordes of demons surronding me, nor for the threat they posed to my survival. I ran onwards, my legs aching with pain, yet my fury gave them the strength to push forwards. I roared as I charged through more demons until finally, the demonic commander from earliar came down in a blazing flash of fel magic. He smiled.

"Surrender!" He cried. "You have no hope of escape. Drop your arms and give in to the Burning Legion!"

"To hell with you, bitch!" I replied with a roar of my own.

I charged at him, my blades clashing with his dark weapon. I feed my limbs strength, using evrey fiber of my being to do so. I ran from the dark blade, carrying Nicholas all the way. Eventually, I reached the sight of the portal to Outland, hope within reach.

I charged onwards, careless as to how many demons were following me. I quickly leapt through it, continuing my mad dash until I reached a safe zone: Oshu'Gun.

Chapter 5: A Chance To Change Fate Itself:

When we finally stopped, we lie beneath the massive shadow of the crystalline mountain of Oshu'gun. It was a massive, white mountain that had once been the spaceship of the fleeing Dreanni.

I looked upon it in a slight sense of awe. It was truly massive, radiating hope and holy energies that scorched me to the touch. I knew that entering was a foolish idea,

since my fel magic would more than likely tear me apart from the inside out if I did so. However, the Legion was on the hunt for us, ready to strike the blow that would end our lives at a moment's notice.

I swallowed evreything, deciding to enter the massive space ship. I waved Nicholas, who had made a swift recovery earliar from the dark blow of the void blade. We entered the massive space ship, wondering about. The inside of it was a mass of twsiting white tunnels, line with iron-grey metal along the walls.

The instant I entered the place, I could feel something was wrong. My hairs sprang up on edge, and I kept one hand on one of my swords, just incase. I knew there was a Narru within the depths of the massive citadel, yet I could feel something far worse. A pleasent, pleasing song, yet hiding a darkness within it's heart. I( had known the Narru had fallen to darkness, yet it was returned to its form durning The Outland campign by heroes of Azeroth.

As we wondered deeper into the depths of the winding labyrinth of tunnels, we came across a light. Then, I saw it. The Narru. I basked in it's awe-inspiring aura of hope and it's endless song of beueaty. I smiled.

"Alriona." It's voice came, the narru speaking my name with telepath. "You have come at last. I knew you wouldn't die to the Legion." It said.

"Who are you?" I demanded, my voice stern and commanding. Yet I knew the reply.

"I am A'dar, and I have come to take the place of the narru that once watched over this place." It replied.

I was still on edge. After all, what was another Narru doing here? What had become of the one who had fallen to darkness durning the Burning Crusade? Was the narru lying? I had no idea what the hell was going on here, all I

knew was that this place the Legion would come for me. Yet I couldn't help but wonder if there were bigger problems infront of me.

"Very well. I beleive you know who I am." I said, trying to keep as calm as possible. "And who my student is. But I am curious as to many things, Narru. And one of them is what the hell you are doing here. Care to enlighten me?" I asked.

The narru laughed. "Of course." It spoke. "I am here to watch over the void preasence within this area. Despite the fact that much of the darkness has been delt with by the Heroes of Azeroth, however if it's preasence is allowed to fester, it will consume Azeroth and Outland together. I am here to ensure that dose not happen."

I smiled. I was put as ease, reasoning that I had been on edge simply beacuse of the void. A part of me knew that wasn't the anwser, however I took the anwser with a smile.

"Well, if you wouldn't wind allowing me and my freind here to stay here for the night, and as long as possible, we would great-" I was cut off by a beastial roar.

I stood stunned, all of us were. We all looked to the doorway, wondering what the hell was going on. I drew my swords, ready to fight if nessary. However, I could feel darkness growing behind me. I turned around to see the narru turning blindly bright.

"Damn that beast!" The narru roared. "I suppose it dosn't matter. You have been lured here, just as foretold. You, Alriona Moonsworn, cannot be allowed to live. You are a threat to the safety of Azeroth and the people of this universe. Allowing you to live would be to commit treason aganist the Light itself. You must die."

It all made sense now. "I must die?" I asked. "I must die! Go to hell, narru. Bring down whatever holy

judgement or whatever you have upon me. I don't care

anymore. But I'm tired of people telling me that bullcrap . If anything, you are a threat to me, and thus must die!"

I launched myself at the naaru, yet rings of light quickly surrounded me. They swiftly bound me, and I fell to the ground like a stone through water. I struggled, yet to no avail. The power of Light itself bound me to the ground, forcing me into a desperate struggle.

"You will become a servant of darkness. You have

already taken the first steps down your dark road." The Naaru cried. "Fate has seen your destiny, and you will bring about the extinction of hope itself! I will never allow it! You will not leave here alive!"

Tendrils of holy yellow began to emerge from the Narru's form. It's surface glowed with the fury of a thousand suns, temporarily blinding me. When my vision came through, I felt sharp pains of agony pulsing through my body. I tried to stand, desperately attempting to rise, however the Narri refused to allow it. The rings of Light still bound me to the floor.

I roared in fury. "I will never fall to darkness! If you

want proof, I'll show you myself!" I cried.

The Narru's power began to take shape in a more violent form. Pure golden lightning bolts streaked the whole of the room, sending violent bolts of Holy energy shooting towards me. I felt the sharp agony of contact shooting through my whole form.

"No more!" I bellowed, my voice echoing through the whole of the fallen ship.

I roared, sending fel magic through my body, counteracting the Holy Energy instantly. The rings of Light faded into nothingness as I rose to my feet. The Narru's fury seemed to grow, more and more.

I began to breath heavily, before I looked directly at the

Naaru. "No longer…" I said, between breathing. "Will I be a slave to fate. I swear, even if it costs my soul , I will prove

you wrong !"

The Naaru more than likely would've looked stun at that moment. I could feel the electrified air swiftly calming down, leaving a wet sensation behind. I looked at the Naaru, seeing it's body slowly dimming slightly. Then, it's voice came.

"I will give you one chance, Alriona Moonsworn." It began. "You will have four years, for that is when I foresee your dark fall. If you fail, then I will bring the fury of the Light down upon you and ensure that not even your very soul survives. However, if you succed, you will be free to live your life as you wish. I cannot unbind you from your inner demon, however, I could, if you wish, silence its rambling from your mind."

I smirked. "That would be much appreciated." I said, looking down to Nicholas, who was still bound to the Rings of Light on the floor. "Would you mind unbinding my friend here?" I smiled.

The Narru's rings of light instantly faded, before the creature itself soon faded away with it. I smiled. Four years.

I thought. Four years to free myself from the curse of fate.

Demonic laughter bellowed within my mind. There is no way to free yourself from my master. The demonic whispered. He will never give up on his victims until you are

finally his. He will rip your soul from the Shadowlands and torment you for all eternity if need be. The only way that it would be even remotely possible is if by some, insignificant chance you manage to kill my master, he will only return. You should face your fate now.

We shall see, demon. I replied in kind. Nicholas began

to wake up at this time, announced by the groans of anger as he rose.

"Where is that narru? Where is that Narru so I can gut it?" The musician roared.

I laughed. "It left. I don't think it liked the pair of us standing before it." I mused, hoping to hide the truth from the blood elf.

The blood elf shrugged. "Well, in that case, we should leave incase it comes back. The Legion will find us here soon. We should go now."

I nodded in agreement. We turned to walk out and let the allen ship, swiftly making our escape to Terrokar Forest.

Chapter 6: The Sha'tar, Defenders of Outland:

We wandered through Terrokar Forest, aimlessly searching for a place to rest. We continued to walk for

hours, until finally, we found a place to rest above the beacon of light that is Shattrath.

Masses of abandon builds were everywhere, uninhabited and lifeless. However, looking over that, a massive, swirling light reached up into the heavens, acting as a true beacon of hope to all of Shattrath.

Nicholas looked at it in pure awe, looking purely surprised at how perfect, despite the fact that city has survived a sacking and the destruction of an Elune damned planet, the city looked.

"This is Shattrath?" He asked, his face staring in an almost disturbing manner.

I smiled. "Yes." I replied. "Still seems to be well and kicking, looking as beautiful as ever. I mean, after surviving a sacking and all."

Nicholas smiled. "Well, I'll be damned!" He said. "It looks like it was built yesterday!"

I laughed, however, after mere seconds, suddenly stopping. The sound of a creak filled my ears and I instantly turned, Nicholas following.

"Who's there?" I called, searching the area, yet revealing no clues as to who this interloper was.

I then reached for my blindfold, slowly removing it from my face. Instantly, fel-flame filled my vision. I scanned the area, before seeing the red outline of a Dreanni. I drew my sword, throwing it at the dreanni's shoulder. It landed directly next to one of the abdon buildings. The Dreanni was revealed.

My face turned to anger. I drew one of my blades.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

The Dreanni smiled. "I am an assisan sent by the Sha'tar. And we all have seen you wandering these lands as

of late. I am under orders to end your life, swiftly and silently."

I smiled. "What about my freind here?" I asked, pointing a finger towards Nicholas. "Is he supposed to die as well?"

The Dreanni sighed. "No, he's free to go. But since you are a disciple of Illidan, you are a possible threat to all of Outland. Since you managed to find me so quickly, I will give you a chance to return to Azeroth. If you do not take that chance, you welcome death itself."

I sighed. "Well guess what, buddy?" I said. "I can take all of your order, if need be. Bring it on!"

"Your arrogance is mighty." The dreanni replied. "However, I suggest you surrender now! You cannot stand aganist all of Outland combine!"

I growled, before my face turned into one of realization. "Are you sure aren't mistaking me for someone else." I asked.

The dreanni looked at me, appaled. "Do you know of any other demon hunters on Outland?" He asked in annoyance.

"We are hermits. We mean no harm, and escpially me. I've stayed as far away from your city as possible. Were just resting here." I said in reply.

The dreanni looked at me, knowing I was truthful. He

paused, considering what had just been said as I placed my sword in it's shethe. Plus, I have a deal with one your

precious Narrus. I thought. "Show me you are truthful. If

you truly mean no harm, you will drop your weapons immediately."

I slowly placed the sheaths of both of my swords on the ground, Nicholas standing on the side, still in awe at

the city. I considered turning to him and scolding him for his foolishness, but decided that would have to wait.

"Good." The Dreanni said. "Now, allow me to take both of these swords away and-"

"No!" I roared in reply. The Dreanni looked scarred at

the suddeness of my reply, drawing his daggers. "You will take only one of them." I said.

The dreanni looked furious. "And let you continue to slaughter other people in the way of your endless hunt with the other? Not a chance."

"You understand nothing! One of those weapons is my family's heirloom!" I roared in reply. Even after all these years, the pride of the name Moonsworn still bellowed in me.

I reached for the left most sword picking it up and strapping it to my belt. The dreanni took his aim, yet I used a hand to wave him down. "Then I will prove I mean no harm in the second way I can: by leaving here." I said.

The dreanni looked at me, curious as to if I was truthful or decieving him. We stood in sileance for minutes, until finally, I picked up the other sheathe and began to walk off into the forest. If I could not rest within the hallowed walls of this city, then I would not rest at all. I still had three years to find and kill Karvanorn. And so, the hunt began.

Chapter 8: A New Destiney:

I rushed towards the armored figure of Karvanorn, slashing with all my might. The dreadlord, still dressed in his golden-lined armor, quickly devised a counter, sending tendrils of dark magic to protect him without even lifting a finger...or, in this case, a claw.

After the run in with the Sha'tar, I had gone through the portal to the hellish world I had last seen the Dreadlord. I would not be so easily beaten this time.

I struggled free of the dark magic, roaring as I did so. I slashed my sword against the darkness, cutting forward a path to the Dreadlord. I charged towards him, slashing violently as I tried in vein to shatter his armor. The Dreadlord slashed outwards, forcing me to leap away.

I started to breath heavily, weariness taking it's toll. I held my blades steadily, hoping that the ring of shadowflame around the area wouldn't scorch my skin. I began to walk towards the Dreadlord when he laughed.

"You foolish believe that you could ever defeat me?" It said, clearly amused by my efforts. "How pathetic of you. You are so arrogant that you would try and face one of the Sons of Legion alone rather than go on and accept your

fate? Maybe even my efforts were a failure. If you are that

weak-minded, then you have no place by my side."

I growled in a low pitch. "I never wanted a place by your side!" I roared. "You can go find someone else to be

your little slave! You are in, nor will you ever be, in any

position to even say those words! How many lives have you had a hand in personally ruining?"

The Dreadlord laughed. "More than your mortal mind could even comprehend." He replied, coldly. "I have ruined more than a thousand lives. All will learn to bow before me,

in due time. Including Sargreas himself!"

I roared as I launched myself towards the demon, slashing in a wild, careless arch. "No onewill bow to you!" I

replied. "You have ruined enough lives, Karvanorn. It is time you are put in your place!"

I slammed into the dreadlord, sending both of us tumbling to the ground. I then pulled myself to sit atop his chest, looking down upon his face with such fury that even Sargeras himself would quiver before me.

I began to throw booming punches, roaring the names of all the things the demon took from me. Lorven, My future, My vision, Part of my sanity, My regiment, My rank. And worst of all...he disgraced my family name.

When all those had been said, I started to breath again, considering throwing another punch, yet deciding aganist it. As I debated on how to finish the Dreadlord, it threw itself into the air, it's wing swooping in the hellish fire and covering his face in an evil tone.

I was throw rolling to the edge of the fire, a sickly sweet cracking sound filling my ears. The dreadlord laughed as I picked myself up. I glared at him, both of blades glowing with energy. It was as if the former wielders of the twin blades were returning to aid me in a final stand.

"This is where it ends!" I roared. "You have ruined far

too many lives! I will never relent! Not to you! And if I die to

your hands, if I die and your rip my soul from the nether to torment me for all eternity" I paused. "Then I will accept my

fate. Gladly . The final word was uttered with a dark

empythis.

The Dreadlord laughed. "Then you will accept your

fate." The Dreadlord replied, his wings slowly flapping him to the ground. He landed with a soft bang. "You will serve

me. It is fate after all, I have seen it. And if you believe that you can win this battle, then I will show you how sorely mistaken you are."

The Dreadlord then dashed his way across the dueling area with such speed that it was merely a blur to me. He slashed upwards across my chest with such force that I was sent flying into the cold iron wall of the nearby citadel. As I struggled to both keep consciousness and pick myself, dark green blood pouring from my chest, I saw the dreadlord come.

He was like a demonic angel, descending with the clear intent to slaughter anything who lived in his path. I could barely stand, let alone fight or simply defend myself against the demon.

"Your end has come, Alriona." Karvanorn said, his voice that of the herald of doom that none heed.

As the dreadlord's claw began to fall, it seemed to fall slowlier with every second that passed. I made prayers to every deity who was ever created, before finally, the claw landed on my chest, ripping directly below where the last slash had been made.

Dark green blood poured from my wounds and I coughed up a puddle of dark green blood. I knew I couldn't win this battle. It hardly mattered now. As I started to

willingly succumb to the dark abyss that is unconsciousness, a voice came through. No! It cried,

roaring for freedom. My vision instantly returned, as I tried

to use my main sword to pick myself up. I struggled, shaking as I rose.

I looked at the demon with fury and he looked at me in surprise. When at last, I finally reached my feet, I started to breath heavily. I looked the dreadlord in the eyes intensely.

Then, I picked up my fallen sword, crossing both blades in a cross. Then, slashed outwards with such speed that the "x" shape went propelling forwards towards the dreadlord. It hit the demon square in the chest, cutting through its armor and forcing it to the ground. I continued to breath, trying to desperately to hold onto any sense of the world.

Then, once I finally knew for a fact I could stay standing, I spoke. "Karvanorn!" I roared. "I have an offer for you. If you allow me to live now, then, in four years, we

shall duel once more. If you win, then I will serve you. However, if I win, then you will die, permanently."

The dreadlord looked at me with eyes of pure fury, then with eyes of realization. "So be it. I'll agree to your terms." He said.

I nodded. "If you can leave this place alive." The dreadlord added after a moment.

"You really don't make this easy." I said, jokingly. I knew I would have to run.

The Dreadlord let out a horrific scream, alerting all nearby demons. I gasped slighly as I started up the hellish stairs, running with all my might. The nearest demons were already blocking my path. I grunted as I rushed into their middle, bowling them over and slicing them to piece with my blades. More and more came forth to block my path, yet I refused to fail.

I then leapt upwards, reaching out of the horde of demons as I ascended to the heavans and threw myself to

the earth. The portal was nearby. I leapt towards it, the portal surprisingly left unguarded. I thought nothing of it, however, then I looked back. The dreadlord was leading the charge. I shot myself at the portal, phasing through it as if it was water, and, after mere seconds, I was left within Nagrand once more. The bodies of my fallen foes littered the fields.

I looked to my necklace, sighing. "Four years...And then I can finally get my revenge."

I grunted in satisfaction, picking myself up and wiping the dirt off my demonic robes. I then began to walk into the massive area of Nagrand. For the final four years, I did nothing besides keep myself alive. I knew the time. One day, and one day soon, Karvanorn would fall. By my hands. That was worth waiting for.

Author's Notes:

Well, this has been interesting to write over the past 2 months. When I originally sat down, I was thinking about writing the Battle For Azeroth novel, however, I decided against it and to wait until the actual expansion was out. It's been really cool to experiment with this, because...this part of Alriona's story has been a blank since I started him and it's kinda pissed me off.

When you consider the deadline I set for myself, being the Battle for Azeroth launch date, and how long it took me to write Moonsworn (yes this was written after Moonsworn, despite the fact that the reading order is The Forging first) I thought I'd enough time to finish it about a month(ish) before Battle For Azeroth.

Since I'm writing this in January, that obviously didn't happen. I thank you, dear reader for reading this.

Special thanks:

Raven of The Greyshields discord for the cover art.

The cumminity of Moon Guard for being awesome.

And you, dear reader. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed

The Next Book in The Series: Demonheart:

Moonsworn

Available Now!


End file.
